What would you do?
by INUYASHA IS MY HOME BOIY
Summary: Kagome dislikes Inuyasha the biggest playboy on campus. But when she gets paired with him for a school camping trip for a month, can she fall in love with the one she swore she would never fall for? What about Inuyasha? Could he resist her?Inu/K
1. Meeting

Kagome quickly slammed the snooze button on her alarm clock.'_To early to get up,' _She thought non to happy about it,'_School shouldn't start til like 10am.'_ Her alarmed clock screached again.

Kagome threw the cover's off of her and quickly sat up and slammed the alarm clock off. Kagome looked around her room, as she did every day, and examed her red and back striped walls, the blood red carpet, and the thick black curtain covering the only possible light to her room. She wasn't goth or emo, her room was like this when her family moved in 17 years ago. They moved in the day she was born.

"Kagome! Get up, time for another day of school!" Her mother yelled from down stairs. She groaned. She hated school. She had been going to that school for what seemed like forever. And what was worse was that Inuyasha Takahashi went there. The biggest playboy ever.

Inuyasha had been up since 3 in the morning. He was up all night with about one hour of sleep. It was a monday to. That made everything even worse.

Quickly he looked around the living room seeing all of his gang members and friends sprawled out all over the living room. Yes, gang members. Inuyasha was the biggest playboy and most known gang leader among gangs. Everyone knew him as Silver Hell. His gang called him Invisible Hound. His gang is called 7th level Hell.

Inuyasha walked over to one specific member with shoulder length hair pulled back in a pony tail.

"Get up, Miroku." Inuyasha said gruffly as he kicked him gently in the side. Miroku groaned,"I'm up, I'm up." Miroku Got up and dusted himself off. He looked to Inuyasha and said, "Yeah?"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku and said,"Are you _that_ hung over that you don't know what today is?" Miroku had a splitting head-ache and he remebered, barely, taking a shot of tequila, everclear, and vodka.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Miroku smiled sheepishly. Inuyasha growled at his friend, and he jumped. Being half dog demon comes in handy. He ran his hand through his long white hair.

He flicked his ears. _Were is my hat?_ He thought. He snarled in frustration.

"Dude, you ok?" Miroku asked.

"No." Inuyasha responded haughtly."Were's my hat, monk?" He barked. (A/N: No pun intended.lol)

His hat was important to him. Not only did his mom make it when he was little before she died, it covered his ears. No one at school new about his ears. Not even all the girls he dated.

"I ouno." Miroku replied brilliantly.

Inuyasha growled again. _Short tempered._ Miroku thought, idily.

"Monk," Inuyasha said knowing what the Houshi was thinking,"I ain't short tempered, you bastard." He finished with a snarl and a quick sorry from Miroku.

Inuyasha started to think were he left it. Then suddenly he bolted to his bedroom, opened the door to his clean office and room to see his hat on his bed.

He smirked and walked over to his bed. He lifted up the hat and ran his finger over the embroidary of a cresent moon. A blue cresent moon, he had the same one on his back on his right shoulder.

As he continued to run his finger over the embroidary his smirk turned into a soft smile.

Kagome rushed around her room. _I got five minutes til the bus gets here!_ She thought franticaly. She grabbed a baggy pair of sweats and a shirt and quickly trew it over her head. She threw off her pajama pants and threw on her baggy sweats. Kagome ran downstairs, grabbed her back pack and ran out of the house.

Kagome bolted down the street and saw her friend Sango and Rin already at the bus stop, but they were getting on the bus already.

"Sango, Rin! Hold the bus for me!" It was futile as Kagome called her friends were to far away, on the bus with out her.

The bus pulled away and Kagome was almost their. She ran to the bus stop, but the bus had rounded the corner, leaving her to walk 2 miles to school. Kagome was gonna be an hour late if she walked. Her mom had left for work already.

Kagome was stuck walking, and she was pissed about it.

Inuyasha looked around his car, the black leather seats, black dash board, and sirus radio system wich was now blasted to his favorite song, _What would you do?_ By City High. He knew it was a sad song but it was his favorite.

_Boy's and Girls want to hear a true story_

_Saturday night was at this real wild party_

_They had liquor flowing over the cup_

_'Bout 5,6 strippers tryin' to work for a buck,_

Inuyasha sighed as he listened to the song and waited for Miroku to get his ass out of the house so they could go to school. However much he didn't want to go.

_And I took one girl outside with me_

_Her name was Lonnie she went to junour high with me_

_And said 'why you up there dancin for cash,_

_I guess alot has changed since I seen you last.'_

_She said..._

Inuyasha thew his head back on the head rest of his seat and sighed._ What the hell is taking him so long? He isn't a girl! _He thought_._ Putting his hand under his hat to scratch his head.

_What would you do if your son was at home_

_Cryin' all alone on the bedroom floor cause he's hungry_

_And the only way to feed him is to sleep with a man_

_For a little bit of money_

_And his daddy's gone somewhere smokin' rock now_

_In and out of lock down I ain't got a job now_

_So for you this is just a good time_

_But for me this is what I call life. (mmmmm)_

Inuyasha listened to the lyrics and thought _That would suck..._ At that moment Miroku came out of the house, hopped in the car, and said,"Sorry..." Miroku stopped and listened to the song as Inuyasha pulled out of the drive way and onto the street."Not this song again Inuyasha..." Miroku groaned. Inuyasha growled shutting him up quick.

_Girl you ain't the only one with a baby_

_That's not excuse to be livin' all crazy_

_Then she looked me right square in the eye and said_

_'Every day I wake up hopin to die'_

Inuyasha drove down the street to see a girl in gray sweats and baggy gray shirt walking the way to school with a backpack on her back. Inuyasha pulled up next to her rolling down the window to talk to her.

_She said nigga I know about pain cause_

_Me and my sister ran away so our daddy couldn't rape us_

_Before I was a teenager I'd been through more shit you can't _

_Even relate ta_

Inuyasha started to call to the girl, "Hey, girl!" He called. No response."Hey, you!" He called again to see her turn to him and stopped walking and he stopped driving."You need a ride?''

_What would you do if your son was at home_

_Cryin' all alone on the bedroom floor cause he's hungry_

_And the only way to feed him is to sleep with a man_

_For a little bit of money_

_And his daddy's gone somewhere smokin' rock now_

_In and out of lock down I ain't got a job now_

_So for you this is just a good time_

_But for me this is what I call life. (mmmmm)_

Kagome looked to see Inuyasha and Miroku sitting in a car that had pulled up next to her. She held her breath when he asked her if she needed a ride. She let it out after a second or so."Yeah... Why?" She said barely above a whisper.

_Yo hold up holdup somethin' just ain't soundin' right_

_You mean shorty couldn't get a job_

_I know this mad shorty going through the same thing_

_If I ever ran into your girl I would say,_

"I'll give you a ride." Inuyasha said. At that momment the girl looked to him with a smile that took his breath away, in fact everything about her was beautiful, her hair, eye's, and her tan skin made her perfect.

_Hold up..._

_What would you do?_

_Get up off my feet and stop makin' tired excuses_

_What would you do?_

_Cause I wouldn't want my baby to go through what I went through_

"I'm Kagome." She said as she cautiously went to the driver side of the car._I know I don't like him_, she thought, _But if he can get me to school, I'm in._"Inuyasha." He said smoothly."Miroku." The boy said.

_C'mon, what would you do?_

_Get up off my feet and stop makin' tired excuses_

_What would you do?_

_Girl I know if my mother could do it,_

_Baby you could do it_

"You go to my school, right? Midoriko S. High?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked him in the eye and said,"Yeah. I don't think it's your school though." She said.

_What would you do if your son was at home_

_Cryin' all alone on the bedroom floor cause he's hungry_

_And the only way to feed him is to sleep with a man_

_For a little bit of money_

_And his daddy's gone somewhere smokin' rock now_

_In and out of lock down I ain't got a job now_

_So for you this is just a good time_

_But for me this is what I call life. (mmmmm)_

Inuyasha smirked,"Yeah it is because I'm the most popular kid there, Angel." He said giving her the nick name of 'Angel'. Kagome scowled at him and hoppe in the back seat."It's Kagome. Ka-Go-Me not 'Angel'." She said hotly.

_What would you do if your son was at home_

_Cryin' all alone on the bedroom floor cause he's hungry_

_And the only way to feed him is to sleep with a man_

_For a little bit of money_

_And his daddy's gone somewhere smokin' rock now_

_In and out of lock down I ain't got a job now_

_So for you this is just a good time_

_But for me this is what I call life. (mmmmm)_

_(Come on)_

Kagome heard the lyrics to the song and immediatly said,"That's my favorite song." She said softly. Inuyasha's ears twitched to hear what she said and when he heard her he said,"Me too, Angel, me too." Kagome sighed in defeat. She accepted the nick name.

_What would you do if your son was at home_

_Cryin' all alone on the bedroom floor cause he's hungry_

_And the only way to feed him is to sleep with a man_

_For a little bit of money_

_And his daddy's gone somewhere smokin' rock now_

_In and out of lock down I ain't got a job now_

_So for you this is just a good time_

_But for me this is what I call life. (mmmmm)_

Kagome listened to the end, and so did Inuyasha. The both inwardly sighed as it ended and they pulled up to the school parking lot.

**What do you guys think? I love that song. It's called ****What would you do?**** by City High. Listen to it and you will understand the end of the song more. This is a very long chapter, don't you think? I will update all my stories soon. I promise to try to update at least once a week. When school started I deleted all of them so they wouldn't waste space here, rotting away to nothing, but now that I have a hold on school I will go back to writing my stories. When I get reviews I will answer them and call the section 'Answers to my Views'.**

**-Peace out, **

**INUYASHA IS MY HOME BOIY.**


	2. Sealing the Deal

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, co., Manga, anime, or anything that originaly belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

There sniff I said it. Ok now that the swat team, lawyers, and my parents left I can go on with the story.

****

Sealing the Deal.

Kagome sighed and looked at Inuyasha. He also sighed and looked back at her. There eyes met. Brown to gold. Soul to soul. She looked deeper into his eyes as he did hers. She saw who he was. What he was. He saw the same.

__

'I'm falling for her and... I don't know who she is.'

Inuyasha thought. There connection snapped when someone spoke, "Inuyasha, come on." Miroku said. Inuyasha and Kagome looked to the Houshi.

"Oh, sorry. Thanks for the ride, Inuyasha." She said, his name to his ears from her mouth was like an angel speaking to him. He turned his attention back to her, and nodded, dumbly."Welcome." He said.

"Inuyash!" Miroku yelled, gaining his half-demon friends attention."What?" Inuyasha respended gruffly.

Miroku huffed at him."We got to get out of the car. Now stop oogaling the beautiful woman in the back seat." And his leacherous side kicked in as he wiggled his eye brow at Kagome.

Kagome glared. Then she suddenly remembered something: _"He is such a perv. He wiggles his eye brow at every girl he see's." Sango huffed._

"You always hit on my friend Sango!" Kagome yelled to Miroku, causing the Houshi to smile in acheviement.

"Well, she is such a beautiful flower, and I her humble servent." Miroku declared pounding his fist to his chest proudly. Kagome and Inuyasha just rolled their eye's. "Humble servents don't grab their owners ass." Kagome replied, dryly.

"I didn't know you could say such crude language, Angel." Inuyasha said lifting his eye brow in fake suprise while his mouth held a dazzling smile, also showing his fangs. Kagome rolled her eyes again."Don't call me that." She huffed.

Inuyasha smirked his fangs hiding behind his lips again, his eye brow also going down."Would you preferr 'Fallen Angel', Angel?" He asked. Kagome looked to Miroku then to Inuyasha and said,"No I'd preferr Kagome. Ka-Go-Me. Say it with me so you get it through that thick thing you call a head." Kagome said.

Inuyasha glared down at her."Watch it."

"Guys, we better get out of the car," Kagome started,"The bells gonna ring in like one hour and I want to organize my locker before school starts." Kagome got out of the car with her back pack on her back and began walking til she was at the side walk.

"Commin'?" Kagome questioned the two who were still sitting in the car._ Wait, why am I inviting them to go with me?_ She questioned herself.

"Nevermind. See ya." Kagome said as she walked towards the school.

Kagome walked to the school entrace. She stopped at the stairs. _I hate it here._ She thought and let out a long sigh. She slowly turned in a circle, looking around as she did. She looked at the green grass, the trees, the schools old gray sign in the front, until she finally turned to the small black doors of Midoriko S. High.

Kagome sighed and walked in the doors, and walked down the ugly tiled floors, her shoes making a soft clicking sound down the silent hall ways. Kagome walked straight, passing two halls and going in the third hall walking all the way down, to the last top locker on the left side.

Kagome looked at her locker, old, beat up, and red. The schools colors were red, black, and white. Kagome turned her lockers lock to the right three times passing zero. She stopped at the first number, _25,_ She thought then turned it to the left passing her first nimber she stopped on stopping on the second, _9,_ She thought and turned the lock to the right stopping on the third number, _41,_ she thought as she pulled the trigger up opening her locker.

Kagome slung her backpack off her shoulder throwing it in there and grabbing her books for her first class of the day. Once she had grabbed her books she closed the locker hearing metal clank metal quite loudly in the silent hallways and hearing the soft click of the lock going back to place as she spun off her combonation.

Kagome looked at her core binder. Her core classes where 5th,6th, and 7th period classes. The same as Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Rin. Even Rin's secret lover, Sesshomaru. Kagome giggled at the thought.

Rin _did_ love Sesshomaru, but you could never tell how Sesshomaru felt. He was always a cold and distant ass.

Kagome walked to her first class of the day 5th period, Mrs.Yakamatto. This was her favorite teacher. She was so sweet everyone. She never gave homework. She only required that you take notes. She was her english teacher and she always lectured, never gave pop quizes, and always all of her core teachers took them on fun field trips.

Kagome walked to the classroom down at the front of the hall. Kagome looked up at the sign above the door

__

Mrs.Yakamatto

RM 650

Kagome knocked on the door once, twice, three times, and called,"Mrs.Yakamatto! Can I come in? It's me, Kagome.!" Kagome heard shuffling of papers and the door opened to reveal Mrs.Yakamatto, standing in front of her with a blood red pen.

"Yes, Kagome?" She asked.

Kagome smiled up at her and asked,"Can I come in early? I got here earlier then I thought!" Kagome smiled again."Of course, Kagome.You do know there is an hour before school starts, right?" Mrs.Yakamatto said.

Kagome nodded."I know, but Sango and Rin aren't here yet, so I decided to come hang out here for a while." Kagome walked in passed Mrs.Yakamatto and walked to the back right corner of the room and sat down.

Kagome opened her binder and opened the pouch that held her Ipod. Kagome took it out and placed one of the earphones in her ear and allowing the other one to swing infront of her.

Kagome turned on her Ipod and turned it to a song she liked. _Lips of an Angel-_ Hinder.

__

Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud

Kagome listened to the music silently as she looked to the front of the room where Mrs.Yakamatto was grading papers. She had a stamper that graded the paper and it said **COMPLETED** if you turned it in. She just looked to see if you turned it in.

__

Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

Kagome could here the pound of the stamper as it made harsh contact with the paper. _Flip, Pound. Flip, Pound. Flip, Pound._ The mantra repeated in her head as she split her hearing between the grading of the papers and her song.

__

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Flip, Pound. Flip, Pound. Flip, Pound.

Kagome started to count the seconds between the flips of the papers and the pounds._ About three seconds..._ Kagome thought, idly.__

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue

Kagome saw the teacher pause for a second in her grading, then suddenly stood up and rushed out of the room, leaving the room silent. No more flips and poundings of graded paper.

__

Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

Kagome sighed as she listened to her song._ How usual for a guy,_ Kagome thought with a sneer,_ of course a guy would cheat on his girl. Just like every other guy in the world. Cheaters..._

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Kagome rested her head on the desk, feeling the coolness of it going to her warm skin on her cheek. She sighed again._ I seem to be doing that alot lately..._ Kagome thought.

__

It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

Kagome closed her eyes and concentrated on the song playing from her Ipod. She started singing the song in her head, word for word.

__

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Kagome kept singing the song in her head, never loosing her concentration.

__

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

The song repeated the chorus, signaling the near ending of the song to Kagome._ One last line,_ She thought.

__

Honey why you calling me so late?

The song ended and Kagome shut of her Ipod. She looked up to the desk where her teacher was back sitting there grading the papers. She listened again to the mantra of Mrs.Yakamatto grading the papers.

__

Flip, Pound. Flip, Pound. Flip, Pound.

Kagome sighed and stood up, putting her Ipod back to it's pouch and walking up to the teacher."Need any help?" Kagome questioned, making Mrs.Yakamatto smile."I need you to finish this up for me, Kagome. I have to go to the office." Kagome nodded.

"Thanks Kagome!" The teacher yelled as sh ran out of the room, her high heals making a clicking sound as she ran to the office. Kagome took the seat where Mrs.Yakamatto usualy sat and began to grad the papers with the _Flip, Pound. Flip, Pound. Flip, Pound. _Mantra running through her head as she began.

Inuyasha and Miroku sat on the stairs to the school, talking about something very strange...

"I bet you can't!" Miroku shot back to Inuyasha. They had made a bet that Inuyasha couldn't get Kagome to go out with him. Inuyasha said he could and Miroku said he couldn't. And It just continued.

"Houshi..." Inuyasha said, warningly. Miroku, taking the que, shut up. "I bet I could do it and I will. Haven't I gotten every girl I wanted?" The Houshi nodded in comformation, "So what resons do you have to doubt me?"

Miroku looked up at Inuyasha nodded slightly and responded,"No reson." He said confidently, but continueing, "I just love to piss you off." He grinned widely.

Inuyasha raised his fist and konked him hard on the head. "Fuck you." He said, but Miroku was not slow and responded with,"When, where, and how hard?" He grinned. Unfortunatly Inuyasha also had one, "When: you lose your virginity, Where: Hell, How hard: As hard as you can when you get there." Inuyasha smirked.

"Damn your good." Miroku said, motioning with his hands to him. Inuyasha smirked wider, showing his fangs, and said "I know Houshi, I know." At that point Inuyasha and Miroku busted out laughing.

"Hey," Inuyasha started, "We never sealed the deal." He grinned. Miroku nodded and said,"Ok." Inuyasha and Miroku shook hands that second, sealing the deal til it happened.

****

Nice and long. I hoped you like it. Remeber to R&R!

Now to the reviews!

'Reviews of Reviews' (didn't like the other name I had!)

Diamond369: I love that song too! Thanks for being my first reviewer on Chapter One! As you can see I am also continueing it!

Inu-Fan11(anon.): Your going to have to wait to see who Rin will be paired with! That might be cute too. I like it. I might be going with that! But with me you never know!

MirriorFlower and DarkWind: Here is the next chapter and it is dedicated to you! Thanks for being patient!

Kitkatka101: I'm glad you remebered it! It's is a great song. I'm glad Inuyasha is your HOME BOIY too.


	3. Girl, Girl Boy, Boy Girl, Boy?

**.....................................................................................................................**

**Oh God. I'm sorry I haven't been able to update earlier. I got grounded. What? I'm only freakin' 13! Still living at home. And I acidently delted the whole story on my word pad. So, yeah.**

**Disclaimer(wich is a fucking miricale I manage to remember this time!): I DO NOT HOLD CLAIM TO INUYASHA AND CO. I DO NOT HOLD ANY OWNERSHIP OVER THE SONGS I USE EITHER. BUT THE PLOT IS MINE... ALL MINE!!!!!**

**.....................................................................................................................**

**Girl, Girl. Boy, Boy. Girl, Boy?**

Flip, Pound. Flip, Pound. Flip, Pound.

Kagome just kept the same rythm as she kept flipping and pounding the papers beneath her. Kagome picked up her Ipod and turned on a song. A song she liked, Stop and Stare- One republic.

_This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us  
It's time to make our move, I'm shakin off the rust  
I've got my heart set on anywhere but here  
I'm staring down myself, counting up the years_

Kagome hummed along to the words. Knowing how high in her humming or how low to go. She was a very good vocalist. Know if only I had the courage to sing infront of other people, _I'd have it made... Or so my mom says_. Kagome thought, flipping another papper. It was a sour thought. That was before dad had died and she had become a bitter bitch.

_Steady hands, just take the wheel...  
And every glance is killing me  
Time to make one last appeal... for the life I lead_

This song was kind of sad, but it was more Kagome's style, something she could dance to, slow and rythmic.

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh_

Kagome thought, That was sad. I hope this guy wasn't depressed when he wrote this... Or his girl just dumped him. Kagome thought with a giggle.

_Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're 'here' not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, can u see what I see_

Kagome flipped another papper to find it was hers. It was a report she had written last week when they had done S.H.A.R.E.(and for the kids living in U.S. Nevada you know how much this class suuuuuuucks!) They had to write an assignment on STDs. Kagome had gotten the disease syphylis. She wrote her report and turned it in. She got an A+.

_They're tryin to come back, all my senses push  
Un-tie the weight bags, I never thought I could..._

Kagome continued to go through the pappers flipping and pounding she went to four reports after hers and then came across Sango's papper on STDs, she got a C-. Sh had the disease AIDs. That was an easy one!

_Steady feet, don't fail me now  
Gonna run till you can't walk  
But something pulls my focus out  
And I'm standing down..._

Kagome continued two more and found Rin's report. She got a B+. She had one of the harder STDs to study, Ganuria. She flipped her friends page over and continued her mantra, Flip, Pound. Flip, Pound. Flip, Pound.

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be, oh_

Kagome finished with the S.H.A.R.E. reports and moved onto some homeword assignments.

_Stop and stare  
You start to wonder why you're here not there  
And you'd give anything to get what's fair  
But fair ain't what you really need  
Oh, you don't need_

Kagome slowly bacame insinque with the beat of the music and her mantra of Flip, Pound. Flip, Pound. Flip, Pound. Suddenly Kagome felt uncomfortable with not being able to hear everything, so she took out one ear phone and turned her Ipod u need, what u need...

Kagome glanced at the clock. Her friends should be here in about 7 or 8 minutes. Kagome went back to the pappers.

_Stop and stare  
I think I'm moving but I go nowhere  
Yeah I know that everyone gets scared  
But I've become what I can't be  
Oh, do u see what I see..._

Kagome listened as the song ended and a new one began once it had fadded out. The new song that had began was an oldie she liked. One of the few anyways... This one was Woman to Woman By Shirley Brown.

_Hello, may I speak to Barbara  
Barbara, this is Shirley  
You might not know who I am  
But the reason I am calling you is because  
I was going through my  
Old man`s pockets this morning  
And I just happened to find your name and number_

Kagome loved this song so much. It said so much about woman and how protective of what they have and what they got and how far they are willing to go to keep it.

_So woman to woman  
I don`t think it`s being anymore than fair  
To call you and let you know  
Where I`m coming from_

Kagome finished with the homework assignments and moved onto a bunch of oral reports, to old for anyone to remember what about.

_Now Barbara  
I don`t know how you`re gonna take this  
But whether you be cool  
Or come out of a bag on me  
You see it doesn`t really make any difference_

Flip, Pound. Flip, Pound. Flip, Pound

Kagome listened to the soft beat of the music and hummed along with it.

_But it`s only fair that I let you know that  
The man you`re in love with  
He's mine_

It was amazing. The time had flown by as Kagome looked at the clock, the bus would be here in 20 minutes. Kagome had about 30 more papers to go.

_From the top of his head  
To the bottom of his feet  
The bed he sleeps in  
And every piece of food he eats_

Kagome hurried along through the pappers. Flipping and pounding each one as quick and accuraltely as she could, on one paper she had managed to stamp the back of her hand. She cursed her clumsiness and continued.

_You see, I make it possible  
The clothes on his back  
Ha ha, I buy them  
The car he drives  
I pay the note every month_

Quickly she stacked and straightened out the papers and rushed to her seat, shoving her books out of her way to grab her Ipod case. Kagome jumped up and bolted to the door and down the hallways with the clicking of her shoes softly as she ran.

_So I`m telling you these things  
To let you know how much I love that man  
And woman to woman  
I think you`ll understand  
How much I`ll do to keep him_

Kagome bolted past , nearly knocking her and her morning coffe to the ground. turned,"Thanks Kagome!" she called and was responded with,"Sorry! Your Welcome!" It was distant and the running in her voice noticable, turned and strolled back to her room.

_Woman to woman  
If you`ve ever been in love  
Then you know how I feel  
And woman to woman  
Now, if you were in my shoes  
Wouldn`t you have done the same thing too_

She turned off her Ipod and put it away, still bounding down the hall to meet her friends.

Kagome burst out of the front doors of the school and bolted to her friends getting off of the bus, and brushing past Inuyasha and Miroku at the same time. She jumped on Sango and cried joviasly her greeting.

Sango giggled at her overly joyious friend and said,"Hello, to you, too, Kagome!"

"Oh, Kagome, don't be forgetting your other friends!" Rin pouted. She crossed her arms and playfully turned away from Kagome, who in turn turned her back around and gave her a hug.

"And, don't forget your cousin, Kikyou, either!" Kikyou called, and caught her cousin in a hug.

"Oh, Guys, I've missed all of you, it was a long weekend," Kagome sighed. Her mother was getting worse with her drinking and abuse. Kagome had just recovered from her latest bruises.

"Oh, Kagome, is it still bad?" Kikyou questioned.

"She is at the house less and less, so it's not as bad when she's not here." Kagome explained.

"How did you get to school?" Sango questioned, changing the subject so Kagome wouldn't get too upset. She walked to the school steps and her friends and Kagome fallowed.

"You know Inuyasha Takahashi?" Kagome inquired, she knew they knew, this seemed to just be an easier way to break the news.

"Inuyasha, as in my ex?" Kikyou questioned, her voice a little aggitated. They had made up, but she didn't like him so close to her little cousin. He was a player and Kagome was a virgin, not a whore like Inuyasha slept with. That's why they broke up. He thought he could make her into one of his whores.

"Yeah," Kagome responded, knowing that Inuyasha was a touchy subject for Kikyou.

"He... Didn't, ya know... Try anything... Did he?" Kikyou seethed, _If he even touched her, I will cut his balls off and burn 'em..._ Kikyou thought, she was pissed.

"No!" Kagome objected, waving her hands back and forth.

"Good," Kikyou said, her voice letting everyone know that she dropped it.

"You guys know what coming up in a month?" Rin said, starting a new subject.

"Hmm..." Kagome mumbled, egging Rin to continue.

"Yeah, what?" Sango said.

"The camping trip!" Rin exclaimed, she was a big outdoorsie person.

"Cool," Kagome, Sango, and Kikyou said at the same time. They were glad, out of school for a whole month and a half. The kids that didn't have enough credits to graduate would do work while they were there. Others like Kagome, Rin, Sango, and Kikyou, and a few others, didn't. They could just do whatever.

"And today they are assigning the site partners." Rin informed.

There were two kids at each site. It was going to be partnered 'boy, boy' and 'girl, girl' for the obvious reasons. They might end up putting girl and a boy together, but that wasn't for sure.

"I'm not going," Kikyou said. She had something better to do. She was going to Europe with her french class.

"Oh, yeah. Your going to Europe. Lucky," Kagome grumbled, she loved Europe. She had always wanted to go there. _Why did I take Spanish?_ Kagome questioned herself.

"But thats gonna make the numbers uneven," Rin observed,"That would make some of us go boy, girl partnering."

"Yeah, and couple other kids are going with me and the rest of the french class to Europe." Kikyou stated.

"Great," Kagome grumbled again. _What if I got paired with Takahashi-San?_ Kagome thought. Well, she wouldn't really mind, he was cute.

**.....................................................................................................................**

"Hey, guys," Inuyasha greeted the rest of his close friends. 'Close' as in the members of his gang he kept close in case of emergency, and he trusted them.

"Yo, Yash," Kouga greeted. One of the other demons in his 'close' friend circle. Along with Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, Naraku, and his non-demon long-time friend, Miroku.

"Guys, guess what?" Miroku beamed.

"What?" Kouga asked.

Miroku smiled at Inuyasha and back at the group of demons,"Inuyasha and I have a little wager going on right now. You know that girl, Kagome?"

"Yeah," They all answered, urging him to continue.

"I bet Inuyasha couldn't fuck her within the time of..." He trailed off and looked at Inuyasha.

"We never set a time," Miroku pointed out.

"The end of the camping trip," Inuyasha remarked casually.

"Ok, so the bet was that if he couldn't, he would have to give me fifty bucks." Miroku beamed agian,"And I know for a fact he's gonna lose. She won't let anyone near her."

"I want some of that action!" Kouga hooted.

"Me, too!" The rest of their friends hollered.

"Well, not me," Bankotsu stated.

"Why?" Naraku questioned.

"It's rude," Bankotsu returned. He was gay, after all, and he related more to women than men most of the time. And right now he was thinking like a girl.

"Fine, everyone beside Bankotsu, give Bankotsu your fifty dollars. Since he's not in the bet, he should keep the money," Miroku declared.

Everyone pulled out their wallets and gave him their fifty dollars. Soon the pot was full two hundred dollars. Bankotsu took the money and put it in his pocket.

"You guys are pigs," Bankotsu grumbled. How could men be so cruel to bet on a womans virginity?

"Proud of it!" Miroky hooted.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and scanned the crowd of high schoolers. He spotted Kagome and her friends walking to the school doors and disappearing into the school.

Inuyasha looked back at his friends. "Come on, guys, lets go into the school." Inuyasha smiled devilishly.

"Ok," And his friends began to walk to the school doors. Inuyasha was about to go behind them, but Sesshomaru stopped him.

They walked about three feet behind their friends, talking.

"Are you sure about this, little brother," Sesshomaru questioned.

"Of course. By the time this is over, I'll have Kagome's virginity and two hundred dollars." Inuyasha beamed with his pride.

"Be careful," Sesshomaru warned.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"I was watching Kagome, and she seems like she's in some sort of trouble. She is very concealed about herself, like she's hiding herself." Sesshomaru explained. "She's fragile, Inuyasha. Don't brake her."

Inuyasha walked next to his brother, dazed. _Hiding herself,_ Inuyasha thought,_ From what?_ He shook it off as they walked to their lockers.

Inuyasha walked to Mrs. Yakamatto's door and to his locker. And to his suprise, Kagome was about three lockers away from him. He grinned.

"Hey, Kagome." He greeted casually.

Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha, standing but three lockers away from her. "Hi, Inuyasha," Her voice greeted happily. But there was something faulty about her happiness. Like Sesshomaru said, she was trying to hide something.

Inuyasha threw his backpack into his locker and walked over to Kagome, leaning on the locker next to hers so he could talk to her.

"Kagome, could I ask you something," Inuyasha questioned.

Kagome stopped organizing her things to look at Inuyasha curiously. "Yeah," she said tentively.

Inuyasha wanted to win this bet soon. All of his friends were against him. He had to move fast with her.

"Are you doing anything Friday night?" He asked.

Freezing on the spot, Kagome looked at him. Her mom might just kill her for going out with a guy on Friday night. But she could risk it.

She smiled at him,"No, why?" She asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going out with me Friday." He said.

"Well, I don't really know," Kagome teased.

Inuyasha grabbed her forearm and she yelped in pain, he quickly retracted his hand. Kagome brought her arm to her chest and was tempted to pull back her long sleeves to look at her bruises, but she remebered Inuyasha was there._ He can't know._ She thought.

Inuyasha looked at her, shocked._ Did I scratch her with my claws? _He questioned himself.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

Kagome nodded, trying to hold back the tears. He grabbed her really sore arm. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said looking up at him.

Inuyasha didn't buy it, but he ignored it for now. "So are you coming? It's a really great party at the club, and I need a date." Kagome blushed at the word 'date'.

_A date with Inuyasha Takahashi._ Kagome smiled warmly. "Of course I'll go." She said.

"Great, I'll pick you up at your house, where do you live," Inuyasha asked her.

Kagome froze again. "No, I mean, uhm, pick me up after school. My house is a little crazy right now." She lied,"I don't want anyone over their right now."

Inuyasha nodded and the bell rang. He held his arm our for her, and she grasped it as they walked inside the class room.

Kaogme let go of his arm and walked to the back of the room to her friends. Sango, Rin, and Kikyou. She sat next to Sango, and to her suprise, Inuyasha sat right next to her.

"What the hell do you want?" Kikyou growled when she saw Inuyasha.

"What?" Inuyasha looked at his ex innocently,"I can't sit next to my date?" Inuyasha smiled handsomely.

"What!" Kikyou raged and looked at Kagome, who sank back into her chair,"What is this? A date with Takahashi, Kagome?" Kikyou growled again.

"Yeah, I'll tell you later, Kikyou." Kagome grouched. Inuyasha just had to spill the beans to Kikyou. She was dead.

The bell rang again, and the teenagers scrambled into the room to get to their seats. Mrs. Yakamatto stood infront of the class and waited for them to settle in before calling role. When she finished, she sat in her chair at the front of the room and announced,"I and your core teachers have picked the site parteners for the camping trip next month."

The teens hooted and hollered in happiness.

"And here are the matchs: Kami, Suki. Lee, Satchi. Marta, Nia," She continued to call the names and then she began to call the names of Kagome's and Inuyasha's friends,"Sesshomaru, Kouga. Bankotsu, Miroku..." She trailed off and looked at the arrangements for a second, trying to decide if this was right or not, but the names and partners were perminent, she sighed and continued to call names,"Sango, Rin. And I;m sorry about this, but the parteners are set in stone, Inuyasha, and Kagome." The class gasped.

The whole room turned to look at Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome blushed furiously, and Inuyasha beamed. _Fucking her could be easier than I thought.... _Inuyasha thought. And it would be. Them sharing a camp site. Easy.

**.....................................................................................................................**

**I hope you liked this long chapter. I'll try to update soon. It's been hard. Be patient with me. I won't be doing Reviews of Reviews again, too much work. Hope you liked it.-**

**Home Boiy**


	4. Lets get ready

**This is another chapter, boys and girls! ARE YOU EXCITED!!!!! Everyone: YES! Good 'cause I worked hard on this chapter. Long, too. ENJOY! **

**I believe it is time I brought this to attention to all of you people constantly emailing me, I have gotten E-mails concerning weather I am male or female. Imma Girl! Shocking, yes. But my name 'Home boiy' has no consideration to my gender. Chillax, people, I know what I'm doing. I can be a girl and write the stories I write. **

**I have also gotten emails demanding that I stop writing. They say I am too young to be writing such stories. Well, first off, Fuck YOU! I can write watever the hell I want, freedom of speech. Back. The. Fuck. Off. Period. Laterz. And thank you to those supporting my decision to keep writing. But I must ask you, should I continue writing?**

**Home Boiy**

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved. Don't own Inuyasha, blah blah blah, and all that other auther-y crap I deal with. *grumble, bitch, grumbe***

**.....................................................................................................................**

**Lets get ready.**

Kagome groaned as she sat on the bus next to Kikyou. Sango and Rin were in front of them. Kikyou and Kagome were having a... 'disscusion'.

"What the hell where you thinking?! And you agreed to a _date_ with him! What the hell, Kagome!" Kikyou grouched at Kagome. The conversation was getting louder and louder as it continued.

Pretty much, Kagome's day had sucked. Inuyasha had stayed close to her and her friends. His group fallowed, too, it didn't bother Kagome. She had almost tripped at lunch and he flew forward to catch her, she thanked him and then walked with her friends, ignoring him again. She didn't want to get close or anything. Her friends were okay with Inuyasha, well, Sango and Rin. They weren't thrilled, but didn't give her the cold shoulder like Kikyou had been doing all day. Until now.

She groaned again,"Kikyou, he can't be that bad of a guy, I mean, he gave me a ride to school this morning. If anything goes wrong this Friday with Inuyasha, I'll call you. Chill, I can handel myself. Please, trust me with this, he can't be as bad as he looks." Kagome defended. Inuyasha couldn't be that bad of a guy, could he?

"You don't know Inuyasha like I do, Kagome. He's a player, good for nothing, gang banger. He has his own gang, Kagome, doesn't that bother you?" Kikyou hissed, her voice hushed like it was a secret. Was it?

"He does?" Kagome questioned. She did need a little adventure in her life.

"I'm serious, Kagome. He has killed people. Be careful, Kagome. Don't fall in love with him." Kikyou said, seriously.

"I swear, I won't!" Kagome sighed. Her cousin was so impossible. Of course she wouldn't fall in love with Inuyasha. It was a date. A one time thing.

"Swear?" Kikyou repeated, wanted to be sure. She had fallen in love with Inuyasha. It had just gotten her hurt in the end, though. She would always hold a special part in her heart for Inuyasha.

"Swear." Kagome repeated, she wouldn't fall in love with that player. Just one night of fun, then it will be over. Then she had to deal with her mother.

"Please, Kagome, please be careful." Kikyou begged once more.

"I will, chill, Kikyou, chill." Kagome grumbled.

The bus screeched to a stop and Kagome and her friends got off. They walked in a row down the sidewalk.

"Hey, Kagome," Sango started,"Can Rin and I dress you up for your date on Friday? Please, you'll look really pretty." Sango begged.

"I don't know," Kagome hesitated._ Should I tell them were I'm going?_ Kagome questioned herself. It was probably good for them to know. "We're going to a club. A dancing one, downtown Tokyo. He didn't say wich one, though." Kagome finished.

Her friends gasped. Kikyou spoke first,"Are you serious? A club, Kagome, that could be trouble!" Kikyou worried.

"No, it won't be. Inuyasha is a dog-demon. He will protect anything he holds dear, or women. Women in general are what dog demons protect. It's in there nature." Sango was very informative sometimes. Her great grandfather was a demon exterminator back in the day when Demons didn't have the Demon Protection Act. The DPA kept all demons under protection from extermination. They were now people of Japan. If they got in trouble, just like humans, they went through the law. Some people didn't like the Act. People like Sango's great grandfather who was thrown out of a job.

"He better protect her," Kikyou grumbled,"If she gets hurt, there will be hell to pay."

Kagome huffed again,"I am not going to get hurt, Kikyou! Now, stop being a bitch and let me enjoy myself for one night! One night out of moms house just may keep me breathing!" Kagome hollered at Kikyous face and stomped ahead of her friends a little.

Moving to move up to Kagome, Kikyou was pulled back by a strong hand restraining her, and a voice that controlled the strong arm,"Leave her alone, Kikyou. Let her have her fun, she does need to be away from the house for a night." Sango said. It was not fair that Kikyou was restraining Kagome from a man she wanted her chances with because she had gone out with him. "Let Kagome have her own opinions of the 'Dating Inuyasha' discussion."

She sighed and fell back. Sango was right, Kikyou did need to back down from this one.

The screeching of a car turning the corner reached the girls ear, and soon Inuyasha was parked next to a frozen Kagome in seconds. He smiled at her through the car window. Kagome blushed cutely.

Inuyasha had decided it was time he saw his girl. Well, he couldn't really call her that.... Yet. She was just a date on Friday, then that would decide everything.

Kagome smiled at Kikyou evily, a rebelious look on her face. She would show Kikyou she could handle herself. Date Inuyasha operation was in set._ Just a couple of days,_ Kagome thought,_Then dump him and shove it in Kikyou's face._ She tapped on the window gently, and Inuyasha rolled the window down.

He gazed up at her beautiful face as it fell to meet him at his height. Her voice beckoned to him,"Inuyasha, will you drive me home. We could get to know eachother." Kagome cooed. She could feel Kikyou's mouth drop on the spot.

Inuyasha unlocked the passenger door and she climbed around and hopped in the car, shutting the door behind her.

"Hi, Inuyasha. Sorry for using you like that. I just had to show my cousin that I could handle you. She doubts me." Kagome grumbled with a blush.

He smiled devilishly at her,"S'okay. But your not using me in other ways, are you? I would be hurt," He said, mocking pain.

"Of course not," She lied. Here came the guilt train. _Only a few days,_ she reminded herself. How bad could it be? Not like she was going to fall in love with the guy.

"Good. Now, where do you live, Kagome." Inuyasha asked. Kagome froze.

_He can't come to the house,_ She decided. "Just drop me off at the next corner. I'll walk." Kagome assured.

He looked at her bewildered. _She's hiding something. A perfectly good ride home, and she would rather walk the rest of the way? I need to know more about this girl, this beautiful woman._ Inuyasha thought. He just needed to know her, just a little more.

"Right here, Inuyasha," Kagome said, snapping him out of his day dreaming. He nodded and pulled to the side where she got out and walked to his side of the car near the sidewalk.

"Thanks," She said and waved as she walked away.

"Your welcome!" He hollered as she rounded the corner. He shook his head and started driving home. Well, not home, but to his gang home. There was business to take care of.

Inuyasha drove home and thought about Kagome. Why wasn't she letting him see her house? Why did she wear such concealing clothes? Was she trying to hide something?

_Duh._ He thought. Only a girl trying to hide something would wear such clothing as she. What was she hiding?_ Something she doesn't want you to know... _He answered himself.

Inuyasha, deep in thought, had almost missed the turn to the mansion but quickly pulled onto the road.

He pulled up to the huge house and pulled into his parking space. He walked to the mansions doors and walked in. The house wasn't really a house, more like a mansion. It was huge. Over 16 rooms for his gang members to live at. They only stayed if they needed to get away for the night. From their houses or girlfriends. Or in some cases, boyfriends.

Inuyasha walked into the living room where there was alot of noise. Joyus talking and laughing. He walked in and immediately people greeted him and continued their conversations. He walked over to his brother and Miroku, who where talking about girls. No shocker there.

"I mean, this girl had the biggest boobs I've ever seen! Sesshomaru, this girl was _hot_," Miroku said, probably talking about a porn star or something.

"Hey," Inuyasha greeted. He probably saved Sesshomaru from Miroku and his perverted conversation.

"Sup," Miroku greeted back.

"Hm," Sesshomaru greeted. He seemed deep in thought, he was never that quiet.

"You okay, Sess?" Inuyasha asked, scrutinizing his brother. He seemed sad, or deep in thought.

"Yeah, I just think I have a..." Sesshomaru struggled for the right word,"-crush." He finished. Inuyasha and Miroku stared at him. Sesshomaru Takahashi has a _crush_?!

"You feelin' okay there, Sess?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Who?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome's little friend. The short one with the light brown eye, short black hair. She just looked so..._ beautiful._" Sesshomaru said, dazed off into space.

"Her names Rin, Sess. She's really happy all the time." Inuyasha said, he had overheard her name when Kagome was talking to them this morning. His keen ears picked it up.

"Rin," Sesshomaru whispered. "I think I've found my mate, Inuyasha. I have this pull toward her, like father did with your mom and mine." He said.

He shook his head. Great, Sesshomaru found his mate. Where was his? Inuyasha sighed.

"Brother, you won't feel that you have found a mate until you are in your true form. It is different for half-demons and full demons." Sesshomaru explained. He had seen the look on his brothers face once before.

Inuyasha sighed heavily. He didn't want a mate, not yet. But he just wanted to know who she was. He leaned against the wall and Miroku and Sesshomaru began talking again. He didn't care or know what they were talking about, but zeroed in on a conversation between Kouga and the only other wolf demon in his gang, Ranji.

"Hey, Kouga, my cousin Ayame is coming to live here in a week. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind showing her around. I'm gonna be real busy. Naraku's gang is resurfising with a vengence." Ranji said.

"Really," Kouga ployed.

"Yeah, and I need you to keep her away from the guys. She is really a beauty." Ranji warned.

"Okay, ditto." Kouga said.

Inuyasha shut out all talking after that. If Kouga needed to watch this Ayame girl, he would need to work out a schedule with Inuyasha on times he could serve to him. He had to up the security on the mansion. Naraku and his gang the Miasma where really dangerous. They had killed his mom, and after that, he formed his own gang, the Blood Demons. They where know the most known of gang in all of Tokyo, all demons. Half demons where accepted too. And the mates of the demons where always accepted, even if they where human.

Walking up the stairs, Inuyasha called down for all to hear,"If you guys wake me up for anything thats not important, you are so dead." He growled down to make his point clear.

He walked up to the room he had only for him. Red blankets and black walls. The carpets where a dark midnight blue. He laid on his bed and went to sleep.

**.....................................................................................................................**

Kagome hesitated at the door. Her brother was at his friends house for the week, and that left her at home with her mom. That ment more beatings. She took a deep breath and walked into the house, hoping her mom was in a good mood,"Mom, I'm home!" She called.

"Where the fuck were you Kagome?" Her mom screamed at her as she walked to her and got in her face. Kagome could smell the alcohol on her breath was strong.

Instinctively she shrank back against the door, dropping her backpack on the ground. Her mother got closer. "Are you out with some boy? School my ass, you skipped to be with some boy, didn't you?" She growled. Her mother was irrational when she was drunk.

"No, I-I went to school mom, I swear!" Kagome cried. Her mother rose her hand and punched her in her stomach, Kagome crumpled over in pain, holding her stomach.

"Liar!" Her mother screeched and kicked her harshly. Kagome cried out in pain. Her mother continued the brutal beating, Kagome curled up and covered her head, her face buried in her knees as her mother hit her arms over her head, again and again. Kagome just sat there, crying in pain. Fighting back only made it worse.

Bye the time her mother was worn out Kagome had slouched over and her mom went to her room, probably to sleep off her drunkness.

Kagome lied there for a long time. She debated whether to move or not, the pain in her body was killing her. Her sides hurt and her legs bruised. She had one hell of a head ache and a gash over her forehead, the blood bled out into her left eye. She blinked at the sudden pain.

She slowly rose up off the ground. She kicked her backpack to the side of the door so it wasn't in the way. She slowly made her way to the freezer and grabbed an ice pack. She went into the medicine cabinet and grabbed gauze, peroxcide, and bandaids. She stumbled up the stairs and into her room, shutting the door quietly behind her, she couldn't risk waking the monster. Her body was in enough pain as it was.

Kagome sat on her bed and arranged the supplies carefully. She started treating the gash near her hairline first, putting peroxcide on the gauze pads she wiped the blood from her face and then cleaned the wound, hissing at the sudden sting. She put a large bandaid over the wound and sighed. She put the cap back on the peroxcide and put the supplies under her bed.

Flinging herself back on the bed, Kagome bit back the tears. What was Inuyasha going to say about her new wound? _Wait, why do I care what he thinks?_ She thought. She shook the thought off and curled up on her soar sides.

She reached to her alarm clock and looked at the time. The beating lasted longer than she thought. It was six. She got home at three. Kagome groaned and set her alarm clock. She got under the covers and fell asleep.

**.....................................................................................................................**

"Inuyasha Takahashi!" Inuyasha hoppped awake to the sound of his door slamming open and his mother, Kiam, screaming his name in fury.

He throught the blankets off himself and stood. Before he could gain his footing, his mom was in his face, yelling.

"I can't believe you! You didn't call your father and I _once_ to tell us that you were going to stay here! Your Grandma Suki came down from Huam to see you, and you didn't come home all week! I know your a big boy! I told you about this, and you said you'd be there! She left two hours ago! Sesshomaru came, were the hell were you?! In here _sleeping?!" _His mom finished her rant and he gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry, mom, I just dropped my girlfriend off at her house and I was really tired, I'll call her later. Please don't be mad!" Inuyasha begged. But, he didn't need to after he had said 'girlfriend', his mother's eyes shone.

_My little boy has a girl! This could be the one!_ His mother thought eagerly. She had waited for her son to fall in love. This could be it!

"Oh!" Kiam said, pulling her son to sit on the bed next to her,"What's her name? What does she look like? Is she nice?" Kiam interogated. She needed to know _everything_.

"Her name's Kagome, Kagome Higurashi. She is pretty, mom. Black hair, pale skin, brown eyes... pretty. She's kinda shy, but kinda funny. She fall's alot, I think. She acts like she hides something from everyone. I like her." Inuyasha shrugged. What else was he suppose to know about the girl. Dating for one day doesn't do a guy much. And he knew if he said _girlfriend_ that would drop the arguement quick.

"Good! How long have you been going out?" Kiam asked.

"One day." Inuyasha stated simply.

"Inuyasha, I want to meet her. Please! I never meet any of your girlfriends." Kiam pouted. She was much like a child.

"Okay..." Inuyasha groaned.

"When!" His mother jumped up and clapped, now standing infront of him.

"This Friday. I'm taking her to a club with me, you could meet her before we go." Inuyasha suggested. Why not let his mother meet her?

"Oh, thanks Inuyasha!" Kiam said, and jumped to her son and gave him a hug. "You better stop by, young man, or you well be in a _heap_ of trouble." Kiam said, seriously. She wanted to meet this Kagome girl. She sounded so sweet.

"Your welcome, mom." Inuyasha said and released her from the hug."G'night mom. I'm going to spend the night here." Inuyasha said. He curled onto the bed and pulled the sheets over him.

"Good night, my boy." She said, removing his cap and placing it on his table beside the bed. She ruffled his hair and scratched his ears before she left, knowing he was probably deep asleep by now.

**.....................................................................................................................**

The week flew by and soon, it was Friday around lunchtime at Kagome and Inuyasha's school. The week had gone by relatively nicely. Kagome didn't get beat by her mom again after Monday night, so her bruises had time to lighten up to be covered by make up and they hurt less.

Kagome walked to her locker from Science, sighing lightly. She hated that class. She was shoved out of her thoughts and caught her binder before it hit the ground. She grumbled a subtle "Fuck you" as the guy passed her. She stopped at her locker and did the combonation quickly and threw open the door, thowing her stuff in to got to lunch.

"Hey, Kagome," Inuyasha greeted coming to stand next to her as she slammed her locker door.

"Hey," She said chipperly. This whole week Inuyasha socialized with her and her friends. His friends came sometimes too. Rin told her she thought that Sesshomaru was hot. But her and Inuyasha had gotten to be friends.

"I don't think I told you what time to be at my house, or do you want me to pick you up?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, you didn't tell me what time," She said, thinking back to their previous conversationss,"Huh, nope you didn't. So, what time should I be there?" She asked.

"Around six. Is that good?" He told her, then got a sly smile on his face, it made her blush,"Hey," he began.

"Yeah," She said, still blushing.

"Dress pretty." He said, by now his mouth was to her ear. He pulled back and pecked her on the cheek and walked down the hallway to the lunchroom. She placed her hand on her cheek._ Why does he make me feel like this?_ she thought. She shook it off and walked down the hallway to the lunchroom, a skip to her walk and whistle to her breath.

Duh, Duh, duh, duh, duh.

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

"Hey," Inuyasha greeted his friends, they responded in the same fashion he had. He sat next to Kouga.

"What's this I hear about this 'Ayame' girl and you watching her?" He questioned fiercly. If Naraku was planning an attack, he needed his men.

"Renji asked me if I could show her around in a couple weeks. Ya, know, like watching her and stuff, keeping her from guys. The basic female watchover." Kouga said, smiling and his fang showed.

"Speaking of 'basic female watchover', Inuyasha, how's it goin' with Kagome?" Miroku asked with a wiggle of his brow. He was immediatly smacked upside the head by Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha grinned a toothy grin and leaned foreward, his elbows on the table and his chin in his hands. "Good. I'm taking her out tonight, to that club." Inuyasha said, lazily.

"Good. Maybe the closer you get, you could have a chance at bedding her. If you haven't noticed, over protective Kikyou is hovering every second your with Kagome." Miroku commented off handedly.

"Maybe," Inuyasha dozed over it for a second,"I just won't let Kikyou come. I'll tell the bouncers not to let her in, or Sango, and Rin. I am a very discriptive person, and if I see her in there, I'll take Kagome somewhere else." Inuyahsa shrugged.

"Speak of the Devil," Bankotsu mumbled and then Inuyasha heard his name being called.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called once more and he looked. He smiled at her, letting hs fang pop out of the side of his mouth, and waved her over.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha with her friends in tow. She could hear Kikyou grouch. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey," She whispered and his ears caught it.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Inuyasha pulled Kagome into his lap for the first time. She blushed and he chuckled.

"Inuyasha," She said, embarrasment comming off of her in waves.

"Yeah," He asked lazily.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She asked, blushing deeper scarlet and he pulled her close.

"What?" Inuyasha started,"I can't hold my girl?" He taunted playfully.

Miroku got a devious look in his eye's and looked at Sango, she looked back. "Come here, My Love, why don't you sit in _my_ lap?" Miroku said, wagging his brow suggestivley.

Sango blushed a furious red and came over to him. She punched him in the mouth and he was out cold, knocking him off of his seat. Sango sat there, brushing his body across the floor.

Giggling at first then Kagome broke out into a fit of laughter, she had been waiting for Sango to do something like that! She leaned against Inuyasha now, a bit more relaxed as her laughter broke down.

"You should laugh more," Inuyasha whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her ear. She giggled again.

"Come on Rin, let's go." Kikyou grumbled and walked away with Rin. She was fuming.

"Inuyasha," Kagome started,"What is the name of the club we are going to?" She asked.

"Club _Harajuku, _very nice. I've been there before, once or twice, and it is very nice." Inuyasha said.

"Kagome," Sango gasped.

"Yeah?" Kagome said looking from Inuyasha to Sango and stared at her best friend.

"It's the new club downtown! We are _so _dressing you tonight! I think a dark red or black would go great. I gotta go tell Kikyou and Rin!" Sango said, happily, and jumped out of her seat and disappeared in the sea of people to find their friends.

Inuyasha nuzzled her closer, burying his nose in her neck very flurtaciously. He breathed on her neck. "I like the color red, _Kagome_." He said her name like the wind, perfectly husky and sexy. He chuckled when he felt her shiver. Yes, he would bed her soon. Very soon.

"I-I'll remember that." She whispered back and rose from his lap, his arms dropping from her waist and onto the table. She kissed him on the cheek once more. "I'll be there. Where do you live?" She asked.

"On Daiichi Road, big brick building, can't miss it." He said. She nodded and left.

Miroku was sitting in his seat again by now, his eyes where wide and his mouth was practically on the table.

"What?" Inuyasha snarled as he looked at him. He glanced around the table to see about the same look of shock on his friends faces.

"Inuyasha, you gave her the address to the headquarters. What are you thinking? We don't know her like that, Inuyasha! What if she's a soy and rats us out to Naraku?" Miroku grouched and his friends agreed.

"If she even thinks about it, I'll kill her," Inuyasha growled. He wouldn't, of course, but he needed them off of his back so he could do his thing.

"Whoa, man. I knew you were serious about this gang, but killing a girl? A little harsh, don't you think?" Bankotsou asked. It was the fist complete sentance he had said since the bet had started.

Inuyasha snarled. Of course he was serious about his gang. "I don't care. If you haven't noticed, I have killed many, Bankotsou. She wouldn't matter." He scoffed. _Yes she would!_ His demon screamed. He ignored it.

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

"Yeah, red. He told me he liked it." Kagome said as her and her friends sat under an oak tree in the fenced corner of the school. It was there little hang out. It had metal bleachers, that was why they sat there.

"I have a red dress." Sango pipped.

"I have black shoes. Stilletoes, actually." Rin added.

Kikyou 'hrumph'ed and sighed. "I'm going to do her hair and nails. You guys do the make up and out fit. Kagome, I hope you do know what you're doing." Kikyou sighed again. This was going to be hard for her.

"Kikyou, I told you, I'll. Be. Fine. I swear, I promise, scouts honor!" Kagome exasperated. It felt like Kikyou was trying to keep her from showing her independence.

The bell tolled and they walked back to their classes, Kikyou quiet and Kagome, Rin, and Sango all talking about the date.

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

The last classes of the day ended and Kagome and her friends sat under a tree infront of the school doors, teens scrambling all around to get on the bus.

"Come on, Kagome, let's go to the bus," Sango said, and her, Kikyou, and Rin stood.

Kagome shook her head. "I'll see you later tonight, 'kay? Let's meet at Sango's house, she has all the hair and makeup stuff. I'm going to ask Inuyasha for a ride." They nodded and got on the bus.

A few minutes later, the buses left and it was just Kagome. She went to the school steps and sat down. She looked down at herself.

_Why would Inuyasha be with me?_ She thought. She was pretty, yes, but she didn't show it. Never wore makeup, really, and her clothes were either sweats in gray or blue or black bell bottoms. Right now she wore a dark blue Fender shirt and black bell bottoms.

She heard the door to the school open and Inuyasha and Miroku walked out.

"Yeah, man, I'm going to walk. Later." Miroku walked down the stairs and Kagome stood. He told her a good bye and left.

"Hey," Inuyasha said, suprised,"Miss the bus?" He asked.

Kagome shook her head. "No," She blushed,"I was wondering, if you could drive me home." Her voice got quieter near the end and her blush flamed her face cutely.

He smiled dashingly. He swooped her up off her feet bridal style, pecking her on the cheek and she squeaked. "Of course." He said into her ear. He nuzzled her neck gently. Her smell was toxic to him now. It was his drug.

"P-put me down, Inuyasha! I can walk." She argued lightly. She hit his chest gently as an arguement to him holding her.

He squeezed her close and whispered,"Hey, just stay still and relax." He kissed her forehead gently.

Kagome looked up at him, studying him. His perfect face and his silver hair waved slightly as he walked to the car. She looked to his head to see a red bandanna wrapped around his head. He always wore one. She decided to ask. "Inuyasha?" She asked. He looked at her. His strange amber eye's looking at her intently. She continued,"Why do you wear a hat?" She asked, innocently.

He growled. He stopped at his car and opened the passenger side door, placing her on the leather seating gently. He mumbled to himself and shut the door, walking to the driver side of the car and getting in. He sat in the car and put his and her backpack in the back of the car.

He looked at her, she was looking at him, still waiting for an answer. He sighed. "None of your buisness." He snarled lightly.

She jumped a little and leaned on the car door. "Sorry," she mumbled back. She hated it when people where mad at her.

"Do you want me to drive to your house, or drop you off where I usually do?" He asked, trying to change the subject. He didn't wan to fight, not on their first date day.

"Where you usually do," She whispered. She was scared now, it was the first time he had growled at her.

His heart broke at her voice. He made her feel vulnerable. His demon screamed for him to do something. He reached out with his head as they pulled out of the school parking lot onto the street. He placed his hand on her thigh, feeling her jump, but he gave her a squeeze and he heard her sigh.

He pulled to the corner of the house and she climbed out and went to the sidewalk, and put her head through his opened window. "I'll see you tonight. Six o'clock." She smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"See you." He said back. He smiled at her and kept his fangs in his mouth. He didn't want to scare her.

She smiled again and walked around the corner. She could hear him drive away.

She walked up the steps to the house. _Please, God, let her be sober._ She begged silently. She opened the door to the house and saw her mom on the couch watching TV. She gave a wary smile to her mom. She suprisingly smiled back at her, like nothing ever happened. Kaogme decided it was time to ask her. "Hey, mom." She started.

Her mom looked at her. "Yeah." She said.

"Could I go to Sango's house? We want to go to that new dance club." She asked.

Her moms face turned sour. "Why not. Your a whore already. Go. I don't care." Her mom bitched at her. She winced.

"I'll be home tommarrow. Is it okay if I spend the night at her house, too?" She asked hopefully. She knew she was pushing it.

"Fine." Her mom said and Kagome left to go upstairs to pack.

Kagome grabbed her little black travel bag and grabbed a black pair of panties and threw them in her bag. She grabbed socks and put them in too. She looked threw her drawers and found a red sweater for the cold of late winter. She grabbed a pair of light blue jeans and put them in the bag. She went to the bathroom grabbed her brush and toothbrush and put them in her bag.

Sighing, she grabbed the bag and ran downstairs. She opened the door and called,"Bye Mom, I love you!" and she was gone, running down the shrines steps before her Mom could do anything about it. Once she rounded the corner she stopped running and panted. She took in one last deep breath and turned around and crossed the street.

She crossed three blocks and then turned to a small house on the left. She knocked on the door, but before she even got the second knock onthe door, she was pulled into the house and dragged to the bathroom.

They sat her on the toilet and got out what looked to be a big bag of makeup and hairstyling accesories.

"Well, Hi, guys." She said, giggling.

"Hey, 'Gome!" Sango, Rin, and Kikyou shouted, using her nickname from elementry school.

"Now, Kagome, be quiet! I'm gonna start your hair!" Kikyou said, excited. She was hiding her distaste for her sake.

"Yeah, Sango and I are gonna start your makeup, and when Kikyou's done with your hair, and we're done with your makeup, I'm gonna get you dressed!" Rin said, happily.

Kikyou ran her brush through her hair and started to make a messy sexy bun. "Close your eyes." Sango commanded and she started her eye shadow. Rin did her cover up (she really didn't need it, but you need the foundation for blush, which she really didn't need either) and her lipstick.

Kikyou finished her hair and put scented hairspray in her hair. It was the smell of sakura blossms, one of Kagome's scents. Kikyou fixed her hair a little and added some more hairspray.

"'Kay, guys, I'm done with her hair." Kikyou said, she stepped back as much as she could and looked at her hair. She smiled. She did a good job.

Kagome felt the last of the blush brush run her face and her lipstick was done, and Sango had finished her eyeshadow and eyeliner. Once she felt all the hands leave her face she took in a deep breath. She had been breathing through her nose to cause less movement.

"Come on, Kags," Sango said pulling her up off the toilet and using another of her nicknames. She pulled her into her room and sat her on the bed.

Kagome sat on the bed and looked around. The same light blue walls and white carpet. She shifted on the bed and Sango pulled out three red dresses. All different lengths and styles.

"Okay, Kagome, we all grabbed a red dress from our house and we're letting you pick." Sango said. Sango set them on the bed, laying them out and making Kagome stand up.

She looked at the dresses. The first one was shoulder straps like a tee-shirt and was ankle length. She shook her head an looked at the next one. It was long sleeved and mid shin. She shook her head again. She wanted to cover up alot, but she wanted to look good for Inuyasha. _Where the hell did that come from?!_ She shook it off and looked at the last dress.

It was perfect. Halter top style with no staps of course, mid thigh with a slit up about four inches. She gasped and lifted it up off the bed. It was just her size. She held it to her body. "Definately this one!" Kagome said.

"Good, if you picked any other one, we would have made you where that one anyway." Kikyou said, shrugging non-chalante.

Kagome shook her head in faux disbelief. "You guys," She said, letting it hang.

They rolled their eyes. "Go put it on!" Rin encouraged. Kagome sighed and stripped down to her underwear and bra. She didn't care if her friends saw her body anymore.

Rin gasped before Kagome put on the dress and Kagome looked at her. "What?" She asked.

"We need to cover the bruises on your legs, Kagome, good thing their light enough." She ran out of the room and came back with cover up in hand. She walked to her and covered all the bruises, on her back, legs, and her arms. She rubbed it in and went to put it back.

Kagome slipped on the dress and her friends gasped. She was stunningly beautiful. Perfect in every way. Her hair was beautiful and looked great to accent her face. Her makeup was stunnin and red looked great on her.

"What?" She asked innocently. "Does it look bad?" She fretted.

"No," Kikyou said, breathlessly. "Kagome, you look like a goddess!" She squealed.

"Thanks," She blushed a furious red.

"Oh!" Rin exclaimed,"Look at the time! We have to get you out of here, Kags!" Rin said. She grabbed a pair of two inch heels and gave them to Kagome. She put them on.

She rushed down the hallway and Sango was standing at the door with a pair of car keys. "Oh, my, God! I can drive your car tonight! Thank you, Sango!" Sango didn't like to drive but had the car just in case. It was a black mercedes 2001.

Kagome jumped on her friend and grabbed the keys. "Bye guys!" She slammed the door and left.

"We did a good job... lets go eat ice cream." Sango said and led her friends into the kitchen.

Kagome jumped into the car and pulled out of the drive way. She looked at the time. 5:45. Great, she was going to be late.

Kagome drove until she found Daiichi street and pulled down it. She looked at the building and found the one Inuyasha described. She pulled into the driveway and got out. She grabbed her little black purse she grabbed from home and walked to the door. She had looked at the time an it read 6:10. She was late.

She pounded on the door. She hoped they could hear. There was very loud music playing, laughing and talking. Had she come to a party?

"Come in!" She heard the yell and opened the door and walked in. She turned around and the music died. It was dead silent. People dropped their drinks and starred at Kagome. She blushed and looked away.

"Kagome!" A familiar voice called. Miroku. As soon as her name was said their were murmurs of it through the sea of people. Miroku appeared at her side. "Hey, Kagome. Inuyasha's waiting at the bar. Your late." He smiled and led her to through the sea of people. She bumped a couple and said sorry.

She fallowed Miroku and bumped another person. This time, before she could say sorry, they had grabbed her ass. She reeled quicker than a flash and punched the man in the face, dropping him to the ground. Her karate kicked in, she couldn't help it.

"Okay! Hurry up, Kagome! He'll be up in a sec." Miroku reassured and more people looked- no starred- at Kagome. She blushed and hurried to Miroku's side and they stopped at the bar.

Inuyasha sat their and then turned to look at Kagome. He held his breath. He stuttered, trying to find words, and then recomposed himself. He got up and gave her a hug. "You look perfect." He whispered in her ear. She giggled.

She pulled back from the hug to look at him. A white wife-beater and sagging blue jeans. His boxers were out of his jeans and crumpled sexily. She looked at his face and he still wore a bandanna, just this one was blue.

"You look pretty cute yourself." She said and stoked his face. He kissed her on the cheek.

He looked at her and took her all in. Her full chest looked great on her small fram. Perfect curves. A goddess in the flesh.

"Come on, lets go." He said and he pulled her through the sea of people.

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**CLIFFY! Review and I will give you the whole club deal! If you want, I could put a lemon in there.... yea, im bribbing you guys for reviews. But, hey, no reviews, no lemon, no next chapter! ENJOY!**


	5. Dance with me?

**Next chappy, now! Worked on it for a long time, hope u like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot, Nah Nah Nah Nah Nah! but i dont own Inuyasha... dammit! __ :P.**

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**Chapter four: Dance with me?**

Inuyasha held Kagome around the waist as they walked to the door of the club. He led her past the forever long line and straight to the bouncer at the front door. He was a tall, muscled man, and he held a clip board. He opened the velvet orange rope for three young ladies, and pushed back a boy that tried to follow them in, the bouncer shook his head and pointed to the back of the line. The boy sighed and walked to the end.

"Hey, you gonna let me and my lady in tonight, Rue?" Inuyasha called to the man when they got to the man. Kagome could hear the loud music inside, blasting through the door that opened as the girls walked in, but as soon as the door shut, the music muffled to a quieter, rumbling beat.

The bouncer, Rue, looked Kagome up and down and whistled. She blushed a furious red and curled closer to Inuyasha. He snarled at Rue. "Back off." He growled in a dangerous tone. Rue nodded frantically and opened the orange rope to let them in, his head bowed. Inuyasha snarled at him once more for good measure.

Kagome snuggled Inuyasha close, still a bright red from what Rue had done. She head the silent click as Rue clipped the rope back on the hook and then she was submerged in the upbeat noise of the music. Dancin and grinding bodies where seen briefly in the daark room as lights of every color flashed over the bodies. The tables where scattered around the huge dance floor, where some couples sat, eating and drinking.

They walked around until they found an empty booth. Kagome slid into the booth and Inuyasha followed in. They sat in the center of the booth, and Inuyasha held her close. She snuggled into him, her hand on his chest and her head on his shoulder. He had his arm wrapped around her shoulder and hand on her shoulder. Occasionally he would pull her close and rub her arm.

Eventually, a waitress in a skimpy cocktail dress holding a tray came to their table. "Would you like anything to drink?" She asked, yelling it to them so they could hear.

Inuyasha smiled at her and yelled back to her,"Hey, Kaiichi! You don't need to yell, I can hear you!" He yelled. She nodded and smiled at Kagome.

She looked back at Inuyasha. "You dog, another girl!" She said, nodding her head. Inuyasha laughed and shook his head with her.

"Two cokes and rums. A little rum in one, more rum in the other." Inuyasha hollered. Kaiichi wrote it down on a pad of paper and then left, running to the next table.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, a very displeased look on her face. Inuyasha saw it and looked at her, frowning in confusion. "What's up?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked at him, and gave him a look of disbelief. "I don't drink, Inuyasha. I-- we aren't old enough to drink!" Kagome yelled to him. He winced.

"Take it down a notch, Kagome. I can hear you." He grumbled. "I have hook ups here, Kags," He said, trying to use a nickname he thought of,"It's okay. Chill, relax, and have some fun. I won't let you get hurt, I promise." Inuyasha said and kissed her on the cheek.

"Alright," She sighed, loosening her shoulders. She would let go for tonight. She trusted Inuyasha, and she knew, and hoped, he wouldn't let her get hurt.

In a flash, Kaiichi was back and setting drinks on their table, sliding the drinks to them. Inuyasha caught Kagome's and put it on her coaster. He nodded at Kaiichi and took a drink of his coke and rum. Kagome starred at hers disapprovingly.

Inuyasha looked at her as she starred at her drink. He rolled his eyes and set his down. "Kagome, it has barely any alcohol in it. That wouldn't get you drunk if you drank five of 'em. Take a drink, it won't kill you," He reassured.

_But my mom might! _She thought. She pushed it to the back of her head. Her mother wasn't here. She wouldn't know, so Kagome could have her fun tonight.

She gripped the drink in her hand an took a drink. The alcohol burned her throat, but the coke cooled it immediatly. She swallowed and set it down. She tasted the bitterness of the rum and looked at the drink with disapproval again.

"That just has to be the_ nastiest_ thing I have ever drank." She said looking up at Inuyasha. He laughed and kissed her on the cheek.

"Will you dance with me?" He asked.

She looked at him and smiled. "Of course," she said and they left the table. Inuyasha lead her down to the sea of dancing people.

Once they started pushing throught the people, Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her through the people. They found a spot near the middle of the dance floor that was more roomy and he pulled Kagome to him.

He began to move against her. She caught on and moved against him, grinding. She danced with her friends at the school dances and remembered how to, and she began to dirty dance with a guy for the first time, letting her body take over and move against him. He held her hips in his hands and she moved against his body skillfully. Inuyasha matched her moves with his own, rubbing her body with his.

The song changed from upbeat and loud to a slow dancing song and the DJ announced it with this,"Now, for something slower for the couples." He announces over the intercome, in a deep sexy voice, trying to get the couples in the mood. Some couples hollered slowly, but loud, and the song started.

Kagome slowed as the song came on and Inuyasha wrapped his arms just above her ass and she wrapped hers around his neck. They held eachother close, swaying with the other couples on the floor. Inuyasha held her as close to him as he could, his face inches from hers and his forehead to hers.

"I didn't know you could dirty dance, Kags," He said, using her nickname again while he poked fun at her.

She flamed red,"I didn't know you could either, Inu." She said, using his nickname she had heard around the school. She liked how it sounded and she loved his nickname for her as it fell from his mouth. "You're a good slow dancer, too." She added casually, squeezing his neck gently, bringing their lips merely two inches from eachother.

"As are you," He said, his breath fanning over her lips. She smiled. He couldn't help himself any longer and captured his lips with hers, he worked his mouth over hers, coaxing her to open her mouth. She gasped and he put his tounge into her mouth, stroking her tounge until she sighed and began to work her tounge with his.

Inuyasha marveled at her taste. He worked his tounge into every part of her mouth. Then he felt it. Kagome ran her tounge over his teeth and he felt her hit his fangs. He froze. She froze. And time stood still.

_Shit! She doesn't know I'm demon! Crap, shit, fuck..._ His mind continued to curse. His mouth left hers and she pulled away from him, her hands now on his chest, looking at him. He closed his eyes.

_It explains everything,_ Kagome thought,_ the eyes, the hair, long nails, and now the fangs._ Her mind worked overtime and finnally pulled all the pieces together. She was dating a demon. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes to look at Inuyasha again. He looked furious. She got scared.

Inuyasha smelt her fear and then immediatly wiped all emotion from his face. He pulled her through the sea of dancing couples and out the back entrance. He pinned her to the brick wall, his hands on either side of her head, and starred into her fearful eyes. Her eyes mad contact with both of his seperately, and their eyes darted back and forth.

Kagome looked at him with fear. Was he going to hurt her? Was she going to have to fight him off? But how do you fight off a demon? _You don't..._ Her mind answered her, her conscience was wise and probably right. You don't fight off a demon. You let him do whatever he wants. There was no fighting him off.

"I'm sorry." She answered quickly, not quite knowing what she's appalogizing for. "I-it won't happen again, Inuyasha. I won't tell anyone." She whispered. Apparently, he wanted to keep it a secret, or he wouldn't have reacted so.

He looked at her and shook his head. He looked distressed, and he was. He wasn't going to tell her, not yet, anyway.

"No, don't be sorry. It was my fault." He said, pressing his body to hers. He burried his face in her neck and felt her freeze. "Kagome, you can't tell anyone. I'm only half demon. If word gets out, people will try to kill me. And I'm not mad at you. I'm sorry for dragging you into this." He mummbled into her neck. He felt her relax.

She placed her hands on his shoulders, and rubbed them. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to the ground with him. He manuvered so his back was now against the wall and she was in his lap.

Kagome was straddling Inuyasha. She had her hands placed on his shoulders, holding herself up from falling on his chest. His hands where holding her hips, rubbing them gently.

He gulped. He had never shown anyone his ears, always afraid of rejection. But she had taken the half demon thing well, why would she freak about the ears? Looks like his plan about not telling her, flew right our the window.

"K-Kagome, I have to show you something, promise you won't over react?" He asked, and gulped again.

She rubbed her hand over his cheek affectionatly, smiling at him. "Promise." She said. Her heart thundered in her chest, what was he going to show her?

Inuyasha took his hand and pulled off his beanie, setting it on the ground. He heard he gasp. He looked at her face to see her reaction. What he saw took him off gaurd. She was smiling at his ears, and her eyes sparkled with wonder. Immediatly, her hands where on his ears, rubbing them. He growled deep in his chest an nuzzled her hand. She rubbed harder. She didn't know what she was doing to him.

He purred! She loved his ears and stroked them more. She giggled as the purring grew more and more. She rubbed harder, stroking the soft, white, dog-ears perched upon his head. They were just so cute!

Inuyasha had to stop her, or she was going to feel something that he didn't want her to feel yet. But he couldn't make her stop.

Finally, his teen-enraged hormones took over and he grabbed her face and kissed her harshly. She stopped rubbing his ears to hold his shoulder and kiss back. He began to rub up her sides. Hiking her dress up more and more.

Kagome kissed him back, rubbing her tounge over his fangs, and she felt the heat grow in her abdomen. She moaned into his moth, and he groaned back at her, kissing her from her mouth down her cheek and down her neck. The heat pooled between her legs and she rocked herself on his lap.

Inuyasha moaned at the heat he felt from her heated core on his pants. It seeped through her panties and onto his jeans, the heat penetrating his cock and bringing it to life, his hardness throbbed between her legs. Kagome felt his hardness and gasped, rubbing her sore core on his hardness, rocking and putting pressure on him, making him groan and thrust up. She moaned and pushed back on him.

He pulled up her dress and his hand was then at her panties, rubbing her clit harshly and she let out a quiet scream of pleasure. A jolt of white-hot ecstacy coursed down her spine and ended at her pussy, leaving her to wet her panties even more. Inuyasha continued to use his thumb to pleasure her clit and make her whine and moan into his hair. He kissed down to the low cut of her dress and kissed the exposing cleavage.

Kagome rode him harder as he continued to rub her clit, making her panties soak more and more. She cried out in pleasure. He went to her ear and blew into it, and she groaned in bliss. He swirled his finger on her cit and then he ripped her panties, from the back of her slit to her clit. He moved the ripped fabric aside and played with her folds. She screamed in pleasure.

Kagome knew this was wrong, she wanted him to stop before this got to far, but her body had other ideas. Instead of telling him to stop, she moaned, wich silently told him to continue his journey. She needed to say something before this got to far. But she didn't want to stop, but she needed to. She wasn't going to loose her virginity behind a dance club. Plus, could she really trust Inuyasha.... could she? No. She wouldn't, not yet. She wanted him to be there for her.

Inuyasha unzipped his jeans, and his erection flew up to hit her pussy. She lost it and moaned and screamed at the same time, she almost swore she saw stars. She had to stop it, now.

"Kagome," He moaned into her ear,"Are you sure?" He groaned again.

He thrusted upward, hitting her pussy, but not going in. It seemed like he did it to convince her. She froze in fear. She looked through the haze of hormones and her brain worked overtime._ Do I have to fight him off.... Oh God, I have to stop him...._ Tears sprung to her eyes. She hoped she wouldn't get hit.

"I-Inuyasha, s-stop, p-please!" She gasped. She wiggled away from his scortching cock. She felt him growl in anger. She snuggled into his chest to hide instictively. _Please don't hit me, please don't hit me... _She prayed in her mind. Fear smashed Inuyasha with force and he stopped growling, and looked down at her. She was crying into his chest. He began to fret.

"Kagome? Kagome, are you okay?" He worried over her. He stoked her hair, and kissed her head. He reached between them and tucked his now half erect cock into his jeans. That was probably what was scaring her. "Kagome, tell me, what's wrong, Babe? Babe? Come on, tell me whats wrong?" He ignored the fact he still wanted to slam into her, and now concentrated on her. He didn't know how to handle her when she cried. She never cried to him anyways. Hell, he didn't know how to handle woman crying, period.

Her breathing was choked by her sobs. She held his shirt and cried into him. She had gotten scared, and began to cry in fear. It had been the only thing she had known to do in the split second she thought he was going to hit her. She clutched his shirt and cried harder. Now that she had rejected him, was he going to break up with her? Was he going to be mad? Disappointed?

No. Instead, Kagome felt him lift her tear wet face and kiss her lips. Not forcefully, or sadly, but lovingly, it made her heart drop to her stomach and she broke the kiss with a sob. He pulled back a little.

Inuyasha held her face gently in his hands and, with his thumbs, wiped her face of tears, and wiped the new ones from her face. She looked up at him with her dark chocolate orbs, and for what seemed like an eternity; chocolate and amber swirled together, letting all the worries and Kagome's fears melt away.

"Are you okay?" He asked again. He searched her eyes for an answer. She smiled at him gently.

"I'm okay, now, Inuyasha." She whispered and layed herself against the propped body of the man she was currently stradling.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. She lifted her head to look at him. She smiled at him wearily. He pulled her closer. Guilt took over him as he held her. Why didn't he ask her?

"You probably want to go home now, huh?" He asked, grudgingly.

She smiled at him. "I don't want to go home, but can we go to your house?" She asked.

Inuyasha smiled up at her, happy that she still wanted to hang out with him. "Okay," He agreed. He gently lifted her off his lap and held her until he was firmly on his feet, and then set her down gently. She blushed and pulled down her dress, and dusted it down to get the wrinkled out. She took a step and wobbled a bit and then quickly got her footing as she stumbled slightly. She hunted for her ripped underwear and found them. She threw them in the trash. Inuyasha righted himself quickly, tightening his belt and fixing his jeans.

"Ready?" Kagome asked, and grabbed Inuyasha's hand, not waiting for an answer, and dragged him to the front of the building to find the car.

Inuyasha stared at her in amazement. She was amazing. She was perfectly fine after practically being raped in the back of a club- he flinched- and was now acting perfectly normal. _How does she do it?_ He wondered. She must be one strong woman.

Stopping, Inuyasha looked at Kagome and she turned, having felt her gaze upon her. He grabbed her suddenly and she squeaked as he pulled her to his chest. He held her and lightly kissed the top of her head. _Is_ _there really anything more perfect than Kagome?_ Inuyasha thought blissfullly. He buried his sensitive nose into her hair and gently took a wiff of her perfect scent.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome giggled, her face buried into his chest. "Inuyasha, people are staring." And indeed people stopped and looked at the couple, standing in the night, outside of a club, holding eachother. Some of the other couples that stopped for a second to look, the girl would grab her boyfriend or husband and in that second, hug them or tell them how much they loved them.

"Let them stare." He said, his voice a gentle murmmur buried in her hair. His voice sent vibrations down her body that made her small form shiver.

Kagome pulled away and looked up at him, his eyes hazed with emotion. She giggled, blushed, and looked away. "Come on, let's go. Were'd you park?" She asked in a mummble.

Laughing, Inuyasha pulled his flustered date through the almost empty parking lot. He came to his car and unlocked it. Kagome scurried around to the passenger side and jumped in, pleasured to find Inuyasha already in the car. She smiled at him and he smiled right back. She leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes.

Inuyasha pulled up to the gang house to find lights out, and it was all quiet. He got out of the car and walked to the other side of the car and knocked on the window. Kagome started, looking up and Inuyasha. She blushed and pushed the car door open. She got out and pulled herself together, slamming the car door shut.

"You didn't have to slam the door, Kagome." Inuyasha huffed.

Kagome laughed lightly. "I'm pretty sure your car is O.K. Inuyasha." She giggled once more.

"Feh." He grumbled and walked to the door, Kagome in tow. Inuyasha pulled the door open and led Kagome through the large house. It was supriseingly clean, even though hours befor there was a huge party blowing through the house. He led her up the stars, floor after floor, and finally reaching the top floor, where Inuyasha's room resided.

"Come on." Inuyasha said, as Kagome looked about the large mansion. She scurried and caught up with him quickly, he heels clicking lightly on the linoluem floor. He stopped infront of a large door and led Kagome into the even larger room. A king sized bed in the corner of the room, a desk on the other side with a dest light set neatly on it. The room was a mess, clothes strewn across the floor, and a big red clock above the bed. It read: 2:40 A.M.

"Nice, Inuyasha. I see you keep your room nice and clean." She teased lightly, bumping her hip onto his and he glared down at her.

"Go sit on the bed, I have to make a phone call. Then I'll be right with you." He said. She scampered away to the bed and jumped on it, and it flung her back up a couple times, until she rested firmly on it and let out a big sigh. Inuyasha laughed and walked over to his desk, and picked up the phone.

He dialed his Mom's number and then there was an answer.

"Hello?" Said a groggy voice. His Mom.

"Hey, Mom, it's Inu. I'm sleeping at headquarters, see you in the morning. 'Kay?"

A sigh. "Okay. See you in the morning. Love you, bye bye."

"Love you too. Night." He hung up the phone and walked over to the bed, kicking off his shoes in the process.

Kagome watched Inuyasha as he ambled over to the bed that she was currently sprawled out on. He moved nice and fluidly, walking like a ghost, barely touching the floor as he glided. He was soon on the bed, and rolled on, making the bed bounce Kagome into the air with a squeak.

"That was mean, Inuyasha!" Kagome hollered at him, shaking a finger in reprimand to Inuyasha.

He laughed lightly. "Whoops." He stated, and then forcefully turned his weight to the air and coming back onto the bed to bounce Kagome into the air, higher this time.

Kagome bounced on the very large bed, and it flung Inuyasha into the air. "Ha. We're even." She stated and playfully glared at him.

"Oh, really?" Inuyasha said. He looked at her for the longest time before lunging at her with great speed, and then squeaked as she was thrown onto the bed on her back.

Kagome laughed loudly and looked up at Inuyasha. She giggled and he chuckled as they stared at eachother. The laughter died out after a few seconds, and then they came to realize the compromising position they were in. Inuyasha was stradling Kagome, holding her arms above her head with one hand, and his other beneath her head. Her dress had ridden up to her thighs, and his jeans had sagged so much, that if someone walked in, it would surely look like they were having sex. Inuyasha's body covered Kagome's and he was centimeters from her face.

Their breathing was sincrunized perfectly, and suddenly Inuyasha swooped down and caught Kagome in a passionate kiss. He worked her mouth perfectly.

"Inuyasha!" The door flung open and slung light into the dark room. And there Miroku stood, looking at the couple as they stared back like deer in headlights. Inuyasha growled loudly in anger at Miroku. Miroku studdered, trying to find words.

"Get the fuck out!" Inuyasha snarled at Miroku.

"But, uh! We have-have a problem! A really big one, that needs to be delt with right now! Its Naraku!" Miroku stumbled out, his words quickly leaving his mouth.

"Fuck." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath. "Shut the door," He commanded,"I'll be out in a sec."

"But, uh-"

"Now!" He yelled. The door slammed shut.

Inuyasha scrambled off of Kagome and she sat up, fixing her dress. Her face was a cherry, and she stared at the ground. Inuyasha pulled up his pants to were they wouldn't fall off when he walked, but still sagged nicely.

"I'll be right back. I'll get Kaua in here so you're not alone." Inuyasha said.

"Okay." Kagome mumbled. She looked down at her dangling feet, blushing a furious red.

Inuyasha went and stood infront of her, grabbed her chin, and forced her to look up at him. "It's ok, he says anything, I'll kill him." Inuyasha joked, and then gave her a kiss.

Running out the door, Kagome heard him stop and call Kaua's name. She heard soft footsteps and quick chatter, and then the thumping of Inuyasha running after Miroku to see what was wrong. The door creaked opened revealing a short young woman. She had dark fire red-orange hair, and pointed ears. She had icey blue eyes, and had the most warming presence about her. She scurried up to Kagome, and hopped onto the bed next to her. Sitting indian-style.

Turning so Kagome was now sitting facing the small woman, who had her hand extended out to her. She shook the small hand gently. "I'm Kaua. Coop-mom." She joked with a smile. Kagome laughed lightly.

"I'm Kagome. I guess I'm Inuyasha's girlfriend." She said, blushing lightly.

"Kagome. Beautiful name for a beautiful young woman." Kaua complimented.

Kagome fanned the red color brightly. "Thank you. How did you end up here?" Kagome asked.

Kaua sighed. "Like all of the people in this gang, except a few, are all half-demon. I haven't always lived in Tokyo. I used to live in Kyoto. I was the only half-demon there. I was rejected, like most halves are, by the town and my own family. They always called me and accident. My mom had an affair with a demon, and I was concieved. I have six other siblings that also hated me. I wandered the town, searching for someone like me everywhere I went. Then I met Hatumo, a member in this gang, he was visiting the headquarters down there. We were just attracted to eachother. I met him when I was on my way to the bathroom in a McDonalds." Kaua laughed.

"A McDonalds?" Kagome laughed,"Really?" She asked, still giggling.

"Yep." Kaua confirmed, her laughter slowly died out, and she continued her story,"He gave me his number and said, 'There's something special about you. I think I know what it is.' I called him and a week later, he asked me out. We've been together for four years, and for four years, I've been apart of the gang. He asked me to marry him three years ago. We've just been so busy with the gang, we've never had time to have a wedding. What about you, Kagome?" Kaua asked.

"Well," Kagome started, hesitating slightly,"I was born and raised here in Tokyo. I'm in the last generation of Miko's, so I have always alienated myself from everyone. I have only two close friends and one day, I met Inuyasha when I was walking in the snow, he offered me a ride. I accepted and he's been after me ever since. We just got together tonight, I guess. He's very sweet to me. I live with my mom at Sunsett Shrine. I had a brother, Father, and Grandfather, but they are all deceased. And I've been very much a secretive person ever since." Kagome said, hoping to give her enough of an idea of who she was.

"Wow. So, a Miko, huh?" Kaua said, thinking for a long while.

Kagome flustered, thinking she had somehow offended Kaua. "I'm... Uh... Sorry if I have... offended you." Kagome said, scrambling for a quick apology.

"Oh," Kaua said, realizing she had made Kagome uncomfortable, continued,"No, no. I wasnt saying you being a Miko was a bad thing." Kaua said,"Just... Inuyasha has had very...... Unique experiences with Miko's." Kaua finished tentively.

Kagome blinked slowly, and looked at Kaua, hoping for an explenation. Which she gave.

"Your cousin, Kikyou, was a Miko, as you should know. Before Kikyou was a girl named Kiarie. She broke his heart when he was only 14. As the story is told, he almost died in his love for her. Missing her dearly. Then, unfortunately, Kiarie was struck by a car when walking home from school only a week after they had broken up. It toor the poor boy to pieces. He was depressed for a long time. He found many women, only keeping them for a week or so, just for sex. Kiarie was his first, and he wanted to forget her. He did, but still wanders back to her memmory every so often. But then he met Kikyou, and fell madly in love with her. She, too, broke his heart. And had many whores between her and now.... Now, Kagome, there is you. You might be the perfect woman to mend his battered heart." Kaua said, looking her in the eye.

Kagome was about to answer when a yell was heard through the whole building,"KAUA!" the voice screamed. Kaua flinched, then laughed.

"What....?" Kagome asked, confused.

"I pulled a little prank on Hatumo. He is deathly afraid of snakes, so I placed a plastic one in the bed tonight." Kaua laughed again,"I'm guessing he found it." She laughed some more, and Kagome joined in her giggles. "Well, I must go, before he decides to hunt me down." She laughed again and left. There was another yell of her name heard, and she screamed back,"Hold on a freakin' minute!" Kagome broke into a fit of laughter, and so did the rest of the building, that now thundered with laughter.

"Hm!" Kagome giggled. She through herself back on the bed and curled in a ball. She closed her eyes to think, and the laughing died away.

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

"What do you fucking _mean_ that he's 'planning an attack'!" Inuyasha screamed in frustration at Miroku. It was apparent that Naraku had planned an attack on his gang. He was furious, not understanding why at such a time that Naraku would pick _now_ to declare war on his gang? He hadn't done anything to the man in months. Why the fuck now?

"What do you suggest we do?" Miroku asked, starring at his raging friend.

"I don't know. I'll get to it in the morning. Night." Inuyasha said, frustration evident in his voice. He walked towards the door, and a thought hit him. He turned around, and looked at Miroku. "Hey," He said, getting the monks attention.

"Yeah?"

"This time," He smiled,"Don't go barging in the room. I might be winning the bet." He said, and Miroku smiled devilishly at him.

"Remember a rain-coat." He said, jokingly. They laughed and Inuyasha left, walking through the mansion and up the stairs. He walked down the hall and stopped at his room.

Opening the door, he quickly turned and locked it. He clicked on a blue light, lighting up the room in a tint of blue light, Inuyasha looked to his bed. What he saw made him smiled lightly. Kagome was curled into a ball on his comforter, sleeping quietly. Her face looked so serene and cute. He walked over to her. He picked her up like she was a feather, and pulled the blankets down. He put her in the bed, and pushed her lightly over to the wall. She flinched slightly, then settled quickly.

Inuyasha starred at her, her face was that of an angel. He loved looking at her. She was so sweet and understanding. He kicked off his shoes once again. He removed his shorts and jeans, leaving him clad in his boxers. He crawled into bed next to her, pulling her close. He laughed inside. She was going to kill him when she woke up. They're first date, and she was already sleeping in the same bed as him. He put his face into her neck and inhaled, letting her scent carry him off into sleep.

**_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**YEEAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ITs ova!..... ish...... still like a billion chappies to go, but it will be finished.... eventually. I all you purple bastard who read! LOL! REVIEW REVIEW!**

**- Home Boiy**


	6. AN This is why there hasn't been

Okay guys, This is why I haven't updated!

My dad is crazy, and decided to block anything on the computer that has to do with dating, Adult, gambling, pretty much everything my stories were about. So, when I go to my moms, or a friends, or (unlikely) talk my dad into taking off the blocks, is when I get time to update the stories, and write on them a bit. And even when I'm with my friends or moms, I only have like an hour or two on the computer, that is spread over time of 24hrs. So I write on the stories when I can, and eventually, they'll get the stories up.

Give me a break, stop leaving mean reviews, and grow a fucking concious. I have a life too, I can't spend all day updating stories, and I know its been a long time. Jesus Christ people, throw me a God Damn BONE!~

HOME BOIY


	7. Just Loose It

**_I_I'm trying to hurry with the story, but if u want it good u'll have to wait... SO HERE U R!!!!!!!!**

**-Home Boiy**

* * *

**Chapter five: Just loose it.**

4:53.

Why did he have to wake at the most ungodly hours? But today, it didn't bother him as much. He looked down at the girl curled against his chest. Her face held complete serenity as she slept, only giving the slightest twitch every now or then.

"Kagome," He whispered her name. He touched the side of her face. Angel, he remembered. Angel fit her perfectly. Her skin was soft as he stroked it. Guilt crashed him when he thought of the bet. He wasn't that close to her, so a one night stand would suffice. But how could he do it to her? She was to sweet.

Suddenly, the phone rang. He looked at the clock. 5:00. He jumped up and answered it.

"Inuyasha." The firm voice spoke. He recognized the voice immediately. Mom.

"Oh, hey mom." She sounded mad when she grunted at him. He was puzzled. "What?"

"Inuyasha," She spoke,"You told me before you went on that date last night, you'd come over so I could meet her." She was near yelling at him.

"Mom," He was going to change the subject, hopefully,"How did you know I'd be awake?" He asked.

"I know my puppy." She said sweetly. "And I know he'd try to change the subject. Why didn't you come over?" She asked, her voice changing to firm and mean.

"I-uh... I-I...." Shit. He would have to tell her, and she wouldn't be to happy. "I kinda forgot?" He said, it sounded like a question.

"You forgot? Hm." She wasn't happy. Wasn't happy at all.

An idea struck Inuyasha. Today was Saturday. "Hey, mom," He started,"It's Saturday. We don't have school. I'll bring her over when she wakes up." He said.

"When she wakes up?" Mom said. "Inuyasha, did you-"

"No!" Inuyasha protested, knowing what she was going to say. "I'll bring her over when she wakes up, love you, bye." He said.

"Inuya-" Inuyasha hung up the phone, not giving his mom a chance to speak. He didn't really care all that much, and walked over to the bed. Plus, why couldn't she go bug Sesshomaru? He is her son anyway, not him.

He crawled in bed, beside Kagome, and pulled her close. She really was going to freak out when she wakes up. He stroked her cheek and smiled when she moaned and snuggled closer. He glanced at the clock. 5:07. He looked out his window and saw a very light blue beginning to crest over the city. He looked back down at Kagome.

Suddenly, Kagome started to blink, waking up on her own. She sat up and yawned, and he said nothing, watching her, as she seemed to be oblivious to where she was. She looked around lazily, and started to talk, "'Kay, Kagome. Wake up. Time to start the day." She mummbled, and rubbed her eyes.

Inuyasha wanted to laugh. She had to give herself a motivational speech when she wakes up. That was funnier than shit. He watched her as she looked around again, this time she was alert. Inuyasha jumped off the bed when she screamed and fell off the bed.

"Inuyasha!" She screeched, glaring daggers at him. "Why am I sleeping in your bed? What did you do?!" She yelled, and looked over herself, she was clothed, thankfully, and she noticed she was well rested.

"I didn't _do _anything, Angel!" He yelled, using her nickname. He was more fond of that one anyway.

She huffed loudly and climbed back onto the bed, fixing her messy clothes. Inuyasha joined her on the bed, sitting next to her. Her back was to him and she looked to the wall. He got closer to her, and set his chin on her shoulder, and whined at her, nuzzling her neck, nibbling and blowing on her ear. She moaned and cocked her head to the side, presenting him with more of her neck, and he began to nip and bite her neck, making her gasp.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked huskily, breathing in her ear.

Kagome giggled and turned herself to face him, and kissed him on the lips and then looked at him. She saw his lower lip pucker out, his eyes getting wider, and whined at her. She giggled again. "How could I say no to _that_ face?" She giggled again and kissed him again.

He smiled and nuzzled her cheeck.

"Hey, Inu?" She said, standing to look at him.

"Yeah?" He asked, and moved so he was sitting on the edge of his bed, and Kagome infront of him. He pulled her close, and held his head against her chest.

"I need to get home." She said.

"Right now?" He asked, looking up at her.

"No, but later, like ten or twelve." She said.

"Okay." He complied. He remembered speaking to his mom, and decided to bring it up to Kagome. "Angel, you want to come with me to see my mom? She wants to meet you." He said, looking at her hopefully.

"Sure." Kagome said.

"She's not really my mom, but Sess's mom. But she raised me, I think you'll like her." He hoisted himself off the bed and went to his closet, shutting the door behind him.

Kagome watched as he crossed the bedroom and went into his closet. She got up and put on her shoes, and grabbed her purse, going straight to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth with her portable tooth brush, brushed her hair, and rubbed off the make up from the night before. She walked back into the bedroom, and noticed he was still in the closet. She giggled to herself then yelled,"Inuyasha! It's time to come out of the closet!" She used her sing song, loud voice, and soon heard the house boom with laughter. Inuyasha complained from behind the closet.

"Kagome! That was _fucked_ up!" He said, stepping out of the closet, wearing black pants, and a white muscle t-shirt. His red boxers sat were his pants were suppose to, and the jeans sagged nicely.

Kagome looked at him, and her face heated up when she realized she was starring, and turned her face away from his body.

Inuyasha smirked, and looked at his blushing girl. She had turned around by now, and he starred at her ass. Then, he decided wickedly, to sneek up behind her. He put his hands on her waist and felt her jump, and as she turned to look at him, he captured her lips in a kiss. She pulled away lightly, opening her eyes.

"What was that for?" She asked in a whisper. He carassed her cheeck gently.

"Because, Angel. Do I need a reason to kiss the prettiest girl ever?" He said, and her face lit up again.

"Stop it." She giggled, and pulled away from his chest. "Inu, what am I going to wear to your Mothers house? I don't wanna go there in this, I look like a slut!" She said, looking at him.

Inuyasha thought about it, and then an idea hit him. Kiamea was the same size and shape as Kagome! "Hold on a sec." He said, and rushed out of the room. Kagome starred at the closed door, wondering where he had gone. She shrugged to herself and sat down.

* * *

Inuyasha walked down the hallway, and stopped at a light blue door. He knocked lightly. He heard distict hissing and then russling of sheets. The door opened quickly, signally she was upset.

"Inuyasha! It is damn near six in the fuckin' morning. What?" She snarled, her fangs flashing at him. Inuyasha went stern.

"Don't you _ever_ give me that kind of attitude, bitch!" He snarled right back, making her calm immediatly.

"What do you need, your highness?" She said, spite in her voice. Kiamea had never really been a morning person.

"A pair of jeans and a shirt." He said. She looked at him bewildered.

"For what? I don't just give my clothes to anyone." She said, her anger seemingly sated, or at least undercontrol.

"My girlfriend, Kagome. She spent the night last night, and she doesn't have any clothes." He said, keeping his description short and sweet.

"Fine, wait here." She said, and closed the door. He heard her talking to someone, telling them about what he needed. The person spoke to her, and Inuyasha recognized the voice of Unich, a prospect for his gang. He shook his head. Maybe he could calm Kiamea down so she wasn't such a bitch all the time.

The door opened again, and she threw him the clothes. "Here. Keep 'em." She said, and closed the door, locking it.

"Thanks!" He hollered through the door, and heard grumbling. He walked back to his room.

Walking up to his door, Inuyasha heard rustling and opened the door to find Kagome making his bed. She hadn't noticed him, so he smirked evilly and walked up behind her, being as quiet as possible. He stood behind her, inches away, and moved closer silently.

"You know you don't have to do that," He rumbled sensually, kissing her neck, and making her jump all at the same time. She turned around to smile at him.

"Well, you were taking so long, I had to keep myself occupied some how." She smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him on the lips.

"Impatient bitch." He rumbled, kissing her, silencing any possible response or come back. He held the back of her head nicely, kissing away from her lips, down her jaw, and to her neck. He backtracked the kissed, trailing it perfectly, making Kagome moan quietly.

Inuyasha stopped, kissing her on the lips once more, and hugged her close, kissing the top of her head. "Get dressed, the clothes are on the bed." And true, they were, he must have laid them on the bed during the spontaneous make-out session.

"Mmkay..." She sighed, and turned around, grabbing the clothes and scurring to the bathroom. Inuyasha huffed and sat down, waiting for his girlfriend.

* * *

Kagome was blushing the whole time she got dressed. She had never, _ever,_ started making out with a guy in the first week of dating. Never! They had to wait weeks, sometimes months. She felt like a whore, but the feeling quickly washed away. Inuyasha was her boyfriend. She shouldn't feel like that.

She finished putting on the clothes, and looked in the mirror. The outfit had a gray undershirt, and a black see through one atop it. The undershirt was a tank top, and the top shirt was barely covering her shoulders. The jeans fit perfectly, showing off her curves. She flushed again. She was going out like this?! To meet her boyfriends mother?!

_Oh, boy...._ Kagome thought, hoping his mom would look past the clothing, and see sweet ol' Kagome. She walked to the door, and took in a deep breath.

Kagome opened the door, and saw Inuyasha starring at her. She blushed once more and looked away. She was so shy.

Inuyasha held his breath looking at the girl before him. This was Kagome? The girl that always wore baggy clothes, and too much gray? She looked like an angel, and the clothing was appropriate. Their school would allow it, so why wouldn't his mother?

"Ki-Kiamea said you could keep the clothes." Inuyasha stuttered, still in awe of her beauty.

Kagome blushed under his stare. "Wh-what?" She mummbled, looking away. Why was he staring at her like that?

Inuyasha smirked classicaly, and rose from his seat on his bed. He walked over to the reddened girl, and she looked up at him once he stopped infront of her.

"I can't admire how truely beautiful my girlfriend is?" He questioned, the end of his sentence whisped against her ear, as he had leaned in close, his breath tickling her lightly, making her shiver.

Kagome was speachless, and stumbled for words, but settled for shutting her mouth. She kissed his lips lightly, and mummbled something about men being dirty dogs, before walking to the door, leaving Inuyasha standing in the wake of her unexpected kiss.

Cracking open the door, Kagome looked back at him. "You coming?" She asked, and opened the door, signalling that they should leave.

"Yea, I'm comming, bitch." Inuyasha grumbled, and walked up to her, smiling devilishly at the look she shot him.

"I am not a bitch." Kagome argued, hitting his chest lightly as they walked to the stairs.

"What ever." Inuyasha said, and walked ahead of her, rushing down the stairs with in-human speed. He leaned against the bottom of the stairs, waiting for his girlfriend to catch up. He shivered at the word. _Girlfriend,_ sounded to dirty of a word to call her for what he was using her for. He felt bad mommentarily, but the bet lingered in his mind, and he shook the guilt away.

In his reveir, Inuyasha failed to notice that Kagome had already walked down the stairs, and was at the door way to the house, once again, starring at him in her silent question. _Are we going to go?_

Snapping his head to look at her, she raised a brow, and he jogged to catch up to her, opening the door to let her walk out first. They walked to his car, and he hurried around to the right side, letting Kagome hop in. He slid over the top of his car, and hopped in the drivers seat.

Kagome smiled at him, shaking her head lightly. "Show off." She teased lightly.

Shooting her a look playfully, Inuyasha started the car and drove off to his mothers. He held Kagome's hand in his lightly, their fingers intwined as a couple would.

_You're using her._ His conscience reprimanded, reminding him what he was doing was wrong.

_So._ He thought. It was worth it. He would win this bet if he life depended on it.

They pulled up to his mothers house. He glanced at the time before shutting off the car. 8:00.

They walked to the door of his mothers house, and Kagome stood in awe of the size. It was _huge_! It was a mansion, much larger than Inuyasha's hide out, and prettier too. The grass was sweet green, and trees grew large infront of the light brick red house. It was about two, maybe three stories, and stretched down the land, giving it great size.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said, looking at him after her had knocked on the large door.

"Hm?"

"This place is huge!" She exclaimed, her hand going to her chest, her breath taken away by the houses beauty.

"I know. This is where I grew up. It's larger on the inside than the outside." He said, and smiled as the door opened, revealing a neko-demon house made, smiling at them back. This made had watched him since he was a pup, and liked her very much. "Hi, Komiki." Inuyasha said warmly, hugging the old demoness.

"Oh, Inuyasha! How you've grown in the past year!" She said, placing a hand on his cheek. He flustered and looked away. Komiki looked at the girl holding his hand, and smiled at the girl. "Hello, and who might you be?" She asked polietly.

Kagome gave an adorable smile to the old woman, and answered her, "I'm Inuyasha's girlfriend. We've been dating about a week." Kagome said, flushing lightly.

"Inuyasha, you better hold onto this one. She's not a hoochie like your other girlfriends." Komiki said, glaring at Inuyasha.

"Yeah, sure." Inuyasha said, and flashed a smile at Kagome. What? She had to think he was somewhat serious about them.

"Oh, and your mother has been waiting for you in the study on the second floor. She's upset with you, Inuyasha, so be careful with your words." Komiki said, shaking a finger at him like a pup.

"Sure, sure. Come on, Angel." Inuyasha said, smiling at her and she winked at him, holding his hand as he led her to the stairs.

_You better have listened to me, Inuyasha._ Komiki thought, starring at the couple as they rushed up the stairs. _Great things will come your way... Great things...._ Komiki sighed and returned to her cleaning.

* * *

Knocking on the door to his mother study, Inuyasha clutched Kagome close. Oh, yes, he knew how his mother could get when she was angry.

"Come in!" He heard is mother call, her voice slightly aggrivated. She must have been too pissed to realize who it was, or she would have been alot ruder about it. She was pissed after all.

Pulling Kagome tight against him, he pushed open the door to step inside, shutting the door behind him. He looked at his mother, her nose buried in her work, and cleared his throat, getting her attention.

Flinging her head up to see who had entered her study, Kohana looked to see her puppy, holding a beautfiul young woman by her side. The girl was blushing, and clutched to Inuyasha in embarassment.

"Hey, Mom." Inuyasha said sheepishly. He was teenager, and he cowered to his angry mother like a puppy. Hell, she was a scary person when pissed!

"Inuyasha! Get your ass over here. Now." She growled, and he began to walk to her, clutching Kagome close. He rounded to desk to stand next to his mother, who was now standing, a good two heads shorter than her son. She rose her finger to shake it at him like he was young again. "I cannot believe you forgot your own Mother, Inuyasha. Why would you hide such a beautiful woman from me." She said, and turned to Kagome. Putting a hand on her shoulder, Kohana smiled at the young girl.

Kagome wormed her way out of Inuyasha's hold to stand infront of him. Putting her hand out to shake Kohana's hand, Kagome smiled. "Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi. Inuyasha's girlfriend." Kagome smiled widely and took Kohanas hand, shaking it lightly.

"Kohana Takahashi." Kohana said, and turned to her son, all anger lost, and hugged him tight. "You finally got a good girl on your hands, Inuyasha. Don't you mess this up." She whispered to her son, and he laughed, hugging her tight.

"Missed you too, Mom, missed you too." He shook his head and released his mother, taking Kagome in his arms once again. He didn't know what it was about her, but all he wanted to do was hold her.

"Oh, come, come, you two. Lets go out to the living room. I'll have Komiki fetch us something to drink. I want to get to know more about my sons new girlfriend." Kohana said, and led the two to the living room, calling Komiki, telling her to get some lemonade for them, and thanking her as she scurried off.

For about three hours, Kohana asked questions about Kagome, and Kagome returned questions. Soon, small talk filled the house, with occasional laughter as they traded stories, Kohana telling stories of young Inuyasha, and Kagome pointing to her boyfriend, confirming the stories to laugh some more.

Eventually, Kagome looked to the clock. _10:30. Shit! Mom might be awake._ Kagome looked at Inuyasha quickly, and put her hand on his shoulder, grabbing his attention. "I need too go." She whispered to him, and he nodded. Grabbing a bandanna from his pocket, Inuyasha wrapped it around his head, and stood.

"I need to get Kagome home, Mom." Inuyasha said, and helped Kagome up, interlocking their fingers as they stood.

"Alright." Kohana stood, and kissed Kagome on the cheek. They had become good friends in a short amount of time, Kohana hugged her son, and led the to the door. She waved as the clambered into Inuyasha's car.

They drove away from the mansion, and Kagome quickly became distant, her mind racing. Her mother was going to kill her! She had been out late, and was home late. It was only about 10:35, but Kagome knew all too well that her mother was already wasted. Kagome tried to keep her heart rate in check, as her mind raced. She starred out the window. What was she going to do?

"Kagome!" Inuyasha repeated louder, and finally caught his girls attention. He was worried about her, she had turned pale, and hadn't heard him when he called her name multiple times.

"Huh?" She turned to look at him, and the lifeless gaze quickly was whipped off her face as she looked to her boyfriend.

"You okay? You don't look so hot." He asked, and studied her, trying to understand her change in mood.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired." She smiled, lying through her teeth.

"Okay." Inuyasha pretended to buy it, and looked back to the road. He didn't even know where he was going, and just went down the road that he remembered he had first seen her at. "Hey, I don't even know where to drop you off." He laughed and she looked at him, smiling.

Being only about a block away from her house, she told him to pull over. "I'm going to walk the rest of the way. I don't want my parents to know about this yet." She laughed and he smiled at her. It was still chilly out side, so Inuyasha grabbed a jacket that Miroku had stolen from Sango a while back, and handed it to her.

Kagome put it on and looked at it. "Hey! This is Sango's jacket. She lost it in the girls locker... room...." Kagome put the pieces together, remembering the lech had snuck into the girls locker rooms before, she sighed. "Miroku." Shaking her head, she got out of the car, and scurried over to the driver side door, and onto the sidewalk. She stuck her head in the car window, and kissed Inuyasha lightly.

"See you Monday." She said, and scurried off to her house to escape from the cold, and Inuyasha did a U-turn, and drove to the house, laughing at his girlfriend the whole way. She was so damn strange it was cute.

* * *

Kagome came to the front door, sucking in a deep breath, she braced herself for the oncoming beating she knew was ahead. Tonight, was going to be a long night. She opened the door, and released the breath she had been holding.

"Hi, Kagome." The cheery voice of her mother sounded from the kitched, unnaturally cheery. A tingle went down her spine, and this wasn't a good tingle.

Suspiciously, Kagome removed her shoes and walked into the kitched, her mom was making tea. "Hey, mom." Kagome said, suspicion hidden within her voice. Her mom turned to look at her daughter, and Kagome wanted to start crying right there. Her mom's eyes were glassed over; she was high as a kite, floating on the meth train again.

Shit.

"Hi, my girl, how are you?" Her mom asked, yes, she was sweet until she started coming down, and by the look of her, she'd be coming down soon.

Forcing a smile, Kagome hugged her Mom, the scent of burnt foil radiating from her skin. Kagome wanted to puke. "Hey, Mom. Sorry I'm home so late... Sango kept me longer than I thought," She said, lying through her teeth. Praying to the Kami above, Kagome hoped her lie had worked.

"Oh, it's fine. I'm never doing anything anyway." Her mom said, a smile revealing her rotting teeth.

_Yea, just keep smokin that meth, Ma, and you'll have no teeth at all. _Kagome wasn't a person full of malice, but some times, people just deserve it. Kagome took a cup of tea from the tray her mother had placed multiple cups on, and headed to her room. She needed some peace.

"I'll see you for dinner Mom, I need to work on a report due soon. Love you!" Kagome called, rushing up the stairs, hearing the faint call of 'ok' from her mother. Shockingly, her mom didn't say anything about her clothes. That could have been bad.

Upstairs Kagome went into her room, shutting the door behind her and opened the window, taking a deep breath. She turned to her dresser and opened the top drawer, full of junk she held onto. Taking a deep breath she opened the pink box on the corner of the drawer and grabbed her pipe and her weed.

No, Sango and her other friends didn't know she smoked weed. She didn't want them to know, it's her thing, it calmed her, let her think rationally. She sat down next to the window and packed a bowl. She grabbed the lighter from under her pillow and struck it up, lighting up half the bowl and taking a nice hit.

Immediately, her mind stopped racing with thoughts of the day, and for once in her life she thought about herself. She kept hitting the pipe until it turned to ash, and she kacked the pipe outside her window, scraping the ash off her hand and down the window.

Kagome grabbed the lighter and her little baggy of her weed and pipe, then packed all the stuff back into the pink box. She grabbed her perfume and sprayed it near the window and across her bedroom to her door. She then sprayed herself, clothes, hair, and neck to get the scent off her body if her Mom came up.

Setting the perfume back on her dresser, Kagome flopped onto the bed, her body in a state of zen and her mind cleared of her thoughts. Suddenly a thought came into her mind, it came with a face and one word. One name.

Inuyasha.

He was great. He was charming, cute, and sweet. She never had met a guy like him. Her body tingled at the thought of him. The thought of him kissing her, holding her, _loving_ her. Kagome saw a future with him. A life, a nice life. And she wanted it. It was right there.

Kagome sighed. Maybe she was loosing it. Shes in high school, things change. But this feels like it won't. She felt like the Kami above wanted her with him. Like it was meant to be.

_I've never felt like this about anyone. I know hes a player, I know I might be setting myself up to get hurt. But I feel like its worth it._ Kagome sighed, the feeling of the THC racing through her body as she thought about Inuyasha and what could be made her high more intense.

Hearing her mother call her name, Kagome jumped off the bed, took a few deep breaths to control herself so maybe she didn't look so high when she went downstairs.

_Maybe I'm loosing it. I have to be. I must be crazy to think there could be something with a player like him. _Kagome thought quietly, she knew what would happen. But what she wanted seems more important than what she knew.

* * *

**Aright i like this chapter and I hope u do too! Review and read, and make a decision. And maybe Kagomes pot headedness mayb more imortant than u think.**


	8. Uhmmm, Oh Shit Don't Be Mad

OK! I hadnt been online in lyk... well long enogh that the document w/ this storys next chapter got removed so i have to start ALL over again so dont expect an update for a few weeks or so. K sorry for the inconvienience b patient!


End file.
